Hold On
by Cayster
Summary: There’s a lot that goes on in Tree Hill, but Lucas has the most to carry with. He’s fallen in love again with the one girl that pushed him away, Peyton. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

"Hold on" 1-

Lucas develops feelings for Peyton, but drama also incorporates itself.

Summary: There's a lot that goes on in Tree Hill, but Lucas has the most to carry with. He's fallen in love again with the one girl that pushed him away, Peyton. Will the overbearing drama and fear that suffocates Lucas daily overcome his courage to tell Peyton his true feelings about her?

'Hold on' was inspired by Jet's song "Hold on."

Chapter One: All I do is think of you

There she was, right in front of her webcam, drawing her latest inspiration or deepest feeling. He knew that determined look on her face when he first saw it. That look was endearing and captivating to him for some odd reason. Maybe because he really knew the real Peyton, not the superficial Peyton that many knew.

Lucas rubbed his face and ran his hands through his jagged blonde hair in exasperation. _Why on earth am I thinking this way about Peyt?_ Lucas thought quietly to himself. _She, after all, pushed me away. I don't need to be feeling this way about her again!_

Lucas got up out of his computer chair and picked his jacket up off his bed and put it on hastily.

"Luke!" Cried his mom, Karen.

"Yeah, mom?" Lucas yelled back as he picked up his keys to his truck.

He heard footsteps out in the hall telling him his mom was coming to talk to him. She reached the door just a second later.

"Where you headin'?" Karen asked curiously as she dried her hands off on a towel from the kitchen.

Lucas pointed to his door lazily, "I'm just gonna go for a ride. I just want to get out of the house for a bit."

Karen shook her head in understanding. "Alright," she turned and started heading back to the kitchen, "but I want you back at a decent time."

Lucas nodded to himself silently and walked over and opened to his door. A breeze immediately hit his face and swept through his hair. He turned around a closed his door before heading over to his truck.

He got in lazily, he was ruffled about his feelings for Peyton so he didn't feel like making his numb mind think any harder on the situation. Besides, too much drama has been happening in this small town to even think straight half the time.

He turned the ignition and the truck started up and the radio came on in turn. Lucas barely paid attention to it at first as he drove down the deserted residential streets. But the longer it was on, the more he grew enthralled by it.

When all that you wanted  
And all that you had  
Don't seem so much  
For you to hold on to  
For you to belong to

When it's hard to be yourself  
It's not to be someone else  
Still everything's so far away  
That you forget where you are, you are

When all that you wanted  
And all that you had  
Don't seem so much  
For you to hold on to

Hold on

When all that you wanted  
And all that you had  
Don't seem so much  
For you to hold on to  
For you to belong to…

While he was listening to the song, he didn't even noticed where he was driving to. Lucas had drove to the park and parked the car by the basketball courts. He just sat there listening to the truth of the song that paralleled his life so much in the driver seat.

Knock, knock!

Lucas jumped in his seat, scared out of his skin. He looked out his window and saw Nathan standing there with a curious look on his face. Lucas rolled down his window.

"Luke, what's up? You've been in there for five minutes just sitting. What's your deal?" Nathan asked pryingly.

Lucas just looked up at him for a minute. "Well," he started slowly, "I was just listening to this song." He said with a small, hesitant voice as the song ended.

Nathan looked at him incredulously. "Right," he offered his closed hand to Lucas through the open window.

Lucas tapped it with his fist in turn. He got out of his truck and closed it.

"You wanna play some ball?" Nathan asked showing his basketball he had with him.

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." He inhaled deeply, breathing in the sharp, cold air. "I just wanna sit and think a little bit."

Nathan looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything. He just shook his head in understanding.

Lucas took a seat on the bleachers and stuck his hands in his pockets of his jacket. He looked over the scenery, taking in everything as he thought.

Nathan sat next to him and laid the ball down next to his feet. Without looking at Lucas, but down at his feet he spoke, "Dude, you can tell me whatever's going on."

Lucas just nodded, but still kept thinking silently for a moment. "I don't know, Nate. Everything's just been crashing down on me lately."

"Yeah, I bet. A lot has been going on in all of our lives lately." Nathan said while looking on toward the basketball court.

Lucas turned to Nathan finally. "Nate," he spoke softly, "I think I may be falling for someone right as all this crap gets put on me." He looked away and rubbed his face roughly in frustration. "First, I break both Brooke's and Peyton's trust and bond when I date both of them at the same time. Then I move, come back and see them again happy but they still hate me! I just_try_ to make them trust me again, at least as a friend, but every chance I get, I blow it somehow."

Nathan nodded silently, "I understand man." He looked back at Lucas, "But really, you are earning that trust back. Yeah, it may not be fast! Sometimes the slower way's the more sufficient way."

Lucas looked up with a small smile playing across his face. "When did you become all insightful?"

Nathan shoved him and laughed at his sarcastic joke. "Very funny, Lucas!"

Lucas just kept laughing, but stopped and patted Nathan on the back. "Sorry man, it was too good of a chance to miss. And I really appreciate you listening. I need someone to listen to my thoughts sometimes other than myself."

Nathan looked at him curiously, "So who is this girl that you say you're 'falling for' anyway?"

Luke chuckled softly, but looked up in a serious manner to Nathan. "Peyton."

"Peyton? Peyton Sawyer? The girl that broke things off with you after Brook found out about you two's relationship?" Nathan looked at Lucas in disbelief. "The Peyton!"

All Lucas could do was nod. Just thinking about her made this tingling sensation course throughout his entire body. Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her real inner beauty! All of her was just right to him.

Nathan stood up, "Well," he said with a laugh, "good luck. I'm gonna head home since Hales is probably wondering where I am right now even though I told her I was shootin' hoops." He started heading climbing down the bleachers.

"Hey, tell Haley I said hi," Lucas called when Nathan reached car. He could barely make out the nod Nathan gave him as his answer.

Lucas just sat there, looking around, thinking. Thinking came easily, recently, to him. He just sat for long hours just thinking about his life, about school, about friends, about her. She overthrew all his thoughts until they just centered on her.

He sat there until darkness surrounded him and the stars floated brightly above him. One thought, though, lingered in his mind way longer than the day would allow, was Peyton going to love him back again after all the drama they been through before?

I know this chapter was pretty boring since there wasn't any juicy Lucas and Peyton moments, but I had to set the stage for what was to come in later chapters. I guarantee that there will be good Leyton moments and scenes soon! Just stay with me here, there's a bunch of back story to make it more real! This is TOTALLY a Leyton romance fic so stayed tuned.

Please leave me a review! Thanks so much for reading too!


	2. Chapter Two: Mesmerizing, Hypnotizing, C...

A/N: Thank you for reviewing NatessaScott! I really appreciate it very much!

I forgot the DISCLAIMER in my last chapter so I better put in this one: I do NOT own OTH or anything remotely close to it. Thanks.

Well I'll get on with the story since that's what you all want any way.

Chapter Two: Mesmerizing, Hypnotizing, Captivated…

The morning rays slipped its way through the closed blinds of the dim bedroom. Sizzling of bacon could be heard from the kitchen and the aroma of it seeped its way throughout the quaint house. Just soft snoring broke the room's silence.

"Luke! Wake up, honey."

"Agh." Moaned the groggy and sleepy Lucas from under his pillow.

He could hear his mother's footsteps echoing the hall just outside his door. His bedroom door creaked open. "Lucas, get up! You're going to be late to school if you don't get going."

Lucas sat up in his bed slowly. "Alright, I'm up." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

He took a quick hot shower and got dressed in no time. Picking out clothes didn't take him more than two seconds. Lucas sported worn blue jeans and a white button down shirt with his signature jacket. He walked in to the kitchen just ten minutes later.

"Well that was fast." Karen said shocked as she slid the juicy bacon and mouthwatering scrambled eggs on to his plate.

Lucas just laughed softly as he sat down at the table. "Thanks," he replied as his breakfast was set before him.

Like he hadn't eaten in days, he ravaged his food down. But then again, he was a growing teen boy.

"Thanks, mom that was delicious!" He said as he got up and heading to the kitchen door.

"Yup, your welcome honey." She answered just as he was shutting the door behind him.

Lucas flicked through his keys to find his car key; he finally found it as he reached the door of his truck. He plopped himself in and turned the ignition and the truck started up.

The breeze felt good that morning after he rolled down his window. It made him relax after his restless sleep he had undergone last night. Driving to school made him a little uneasy since he knew he was going to cross paths with Peyton sometime that day.

"Goodness, here goes nothin'." Lucas whispered to himself as he pulled in to the Tree Hill school parking lot.

He spotted the whole group just hanging out in the court yard already. Lucas was calm and collected when he parked his truck right next to Nathan's, but as he got out and spotted the love of his life just thirty yards away, his breath was taken away.

"Hey!" Someone called and his gaze was broken from the lovely blonde. "Hey, Lucas!" Luke looked around and saw that Mouth was running up to him.

Lucas squinted a little since the sun was bright as Mouth caught up to him. "Hey, Mouth, how's it going?"

Mouth smiled and chuckled a bit, "Ah, not that bad, Luke. You?"

"Not that great, though, not that bad either." He said as he looked back towards the gang over in the court yard.

"Hey, well I'll see you around." Mouth said before he turned and headed towards the gym.

"Yeah." Lucas called back. He started to make his way over to the group that was still sitting in the court yard. As he reached them they were about to make way to their classes.

"Hey, Luke!" Haley called giving him a small bump with her elbow which made him smile.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said with that smile still plastered across his face. He looked at the group that held Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just about to walk Haley to class. You wanna come too?" Nathan said getting up from his seat at the table.

Lucas shook his head, "Nah! You go on ahead. I'll leave the Mister and Misses alone."

"Alright," Nathan said softly as he patted Lucas's arm when he and Haley passed.

Brooke stepped forward and grabbed his hands. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to show your face finally."

Lucas laughed at this, "I just had a lot of things on my mind and I just had to sort them out."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm just going to head to class. You comin' Peyton?" Brooke asked a little agitated by Lucas's answer for some reason Luke didn't know of.

Lucas's attention was now put directly on the one person who mesmerized him. She shook her head, "No, you go on ahead. I have to head to see my math teacher quick."

Brooke looked a little upset by this news too. "Right," she sneered and at that she just stalked away.

Peyton laughed and had her 'I can't believe it' smile playing across her face.

Lucas stuck his hands in his jean pockets and stepped a little closer to Peyton. "Well, I have Trig. first so I can walk you to Mr. Berkdale's class if you wanted."

A small smile danced upon her lips, "Alright."

Before he knew it, they were walking towards the Math wing and they both were talking pretty animatedly.

"So what's new with you? Like Brooke said, you've been in the shadows lately." Peyton asked as she walked by his side.

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "Well, I actually have been thinking and sorting stuff out, but really I've been day-dreaming half the time."

Peyton giggled at that, "Day-dreaming? About what, Bar slut?"

"Ha ha, no." Lucas said sarcastically.

Peyton laughed again, "I'm only kiddin'. Anyways you haven't missed anything."

"Yea-" Lucas replied as his and Peyton's arms brushed each other and the touch electrified him enough to not be able to finish his sentence. He felt really hot all of a sudden, but had a chill at the same time.

Lucas tried to shrug the feeling out of his head, but couldn't. Instead it demanded all of his attention. She was so hypnotizing, it was unbelievable.

Peyton looked up at him with a happy expression, but that quickly turned to concern. "Luke, are you alright?" She stopped and gently pushed him up against hallway wall.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Lucas answered stumbling over his words. He couldn't think straight as soon as her sweet perfume invaded his senses.

"No, Lucas, you look pale. Are you sure that you're okay?" Peyton asked with a hint of alarm in her voice. She placed her palm on his head as though she were feeling his temperature.

"I'm fine, Peyton. Don't worry." Lucas said a little more forceful. This was starting to get hard for him. Her lips were only inches away from his…this was too much for him to handle for much longer.

"You're cold, though. I should take you to the Nurse." Peyton grabbed his arm to make way toward the Nurse's office, but Lucas didn't move.

The touch of her sent shock waves throughout his whole body which made him light-headed.

"Lucas! Lucas," Peyton asked letting go of his arm, but cupping his face instead.

"Yeah? Oh, I'm fine, Peyton. Just, just forget about it. I'm fine, really!" Lucas said reassuringly as he finally got a hold of his senses.

She studied his eyes, her gaze was piercing. He looked into her eyes, in turn. Her hazel eyes were endless; he could drown in them if he was able to.

He broke his gaze as soon as she finished studying him.

"Well, okay." She grabbed his arm again and started to pull him into a walk with her.

They were in front of her math class a minute later. She turned to him and smiled warmly, "Thanks for walking me to class."

Lucas nodded and chuckled a little, "Anytime," he said returning the smile. He started to turn around and head to his class at the opposite end of the hall when Peyton stopped him.

"Um, hey Luke. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house tonight? I, uh, was just going to chill and listen to music. So… if you wanted to stop by, that would be cool." She said this whole proposal not looking at him directly. She seemed a little tense and uncomfortable.

Lucas smiled again, "Sure! Uh, I'll swing by your house later."

Peyton smiled too when she heard his answer. Her eyes lit up too with an amazing sparkle in them. "Great! I guess I'll see you soon." She turned back into her classroom.

Lucas turned back around towards his destination, "Yeah," he whispered softly to himself.

A/N:

Well there you go! I hope it was more interesting than the last chapter, if it wasn't just tell me. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review because my self esteem depends upon it… not really!


	3. Chapter Three: Redemption

Thank you for the reviewing everyone, I really appreciate it and thank you to everyone who has read my story so far in its beginning stages. I hope you like this next chapter!

Chapter three: Redemption

Lucas walked through the crowded halls of Tree Hill High. Guys and girls brushed past him excitedly talking to their friends they were walking with. Really everything was a blur, though. He had been experiencing tunnel vision ever since his and Peyton's walk with one another. Lucas didn't know why she could leave such an effect on him by just the touch of her or her intoxicating perfume or even her laugh.

He scratched the back of his neck and turned around abruptly as soon as someone called his name from behind him. It was Nathan, his half brother and fellow teammate.

"Hey, Luke," greeted Nathan as soon as he was within talking distance.

Lucas a smiled, "Hey man, didn't see you there."

"Nah, that's alright. You seemed to be thinking anyway."

Luke laughed a bit, "Yeah, the day seemed to have gone by in a haze."

"That happens to me sometimes. After I see Haley and just her touch captivates me enough to stop worrying about everything else. It's just weird how that still happens to me after how long we've been together." Nathan shrugged after he said that, but he too, like Lucas, had a glazy look in his eyes.

Lucas just shook his head in understanding.

"Well, I gotta get going. Keith said he'll have my shirt if I didn't get to the shop on time." Nathan said patting Lucas on the shoulder and walking away.

"See yeah around, then." Lucas called to Nathan's back.

Lucas started heading toward the school parking lot. It didn't take him long since he wanted to get out of there before anyone else decided to encounter him; he wasn't up for socializing just now. After all the strain of what was to come that night was tough enough.

He got into his truck and headed home. When he got to his house, he decided to take a nap quick before heading over to Peyton's. He didn't feel so hot ever since he and Peyton talked. Lucas was exhilarated at the thought of Peyton asking him to come over and hang out, but the invitation also left him light-headed. So as soon as his head hit his pillow, he was out.

Beep, beep, beep.

Lucas hit his alarm clock he set for 5:30. The annoying alarm stopped and because of the power of the blow, fell off his night stand.

Lucas kicked his feet off of the bed and sat on the edge of it. He rubbed his eyes a few times, trying to wake himself up a bit. It helped a little, but didn't successfully do the trick. So he decided to take a cold shower, "That should do the trick," he said groggily.

After a few intensely freezing minutes in the shower, Lucas came out shivering. "Never do that again unless in dire need of it!"

He got dressed in a black t-shirt with a white t-shirt under that and his favorite blue jeans. This time he didn't need his jacket since warm weather was finding its way through the cold that had enveloped the town for a week now.

Lucas headed towards the kitchen and found a piece of notebook paper on the table. He grabbed the nearest pen and wrote:

Mom,

I went to Peyton's. Be home sometime late.

Love,

Lucas

Lucas dropped the pen on to the table next to his letter. He picked up his keys off of the counter where he had put them before his nap and walked outside to his truck.

He started up his truck and tried to forget about the nervous feeling he had throughout his body. He tried to listen to the radio, but about every single station held a song that reminded him of Peyton in a certain way. He finally resorted to turning it off since it made him more uneasy than just silence.

It seemed like a second later, Lucas was parked in front of Peyton's house. He was unsure of himself at this point; he didn't know what to do. Everything between them lately had been uncomfortable and intimidating.

He inhaled deeply and that gave him enough courage to get out of his truck and head up to her front door. Lucas stood there a second and cleared his throat. Then he took another courageous breath and knocked.

He heard footsteps getting slightly louder and closer with each step until Peyton stood before him in the doorway.

"Hey there, stranger." She said with a small smile on her face as she leaned against the door.

Lucas smiled genuinely, "Hey there Peyt," he looked more closely at her and his breath was again, for the second time that day taken away from him, but he controlled his reaction better. He cleared his throat, "Am I allowed to come in or do I have to stand out here all night?" He asked joking sarcastically with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ah, duh! How stupid of me; come in." Peyton said turning around and started to climb the stairs which led upstairs.

Lucas acted like her shadow and followed her up as well. They ended up in her very elaborate and decorated bedroom.

"That wallpaper can really freak me out if I wasn't alert have the time!" Lucas said as soon as he entered her room.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, sometimes when I'm really out of it, I forget about it and when I finally look up and I scream."

Lucas chuckled at the thought of her getting scared.

She turned to him as soon as she heard him laughing. "Shut up!" Peyton said as she playfully punched his arm.

Lucas laughed a little after she punched him. "You're a feisty one, Miss. Sawyer."

"Ha, ha!" Peyton replied in a sarcastic tone. "Well, anyway, what are you in the mood for?"

Lucas's eyebrows raised by the question. 'What did she mean by what I was in the mood for?' He studied her quickly; she seemed to be oblivious to what she had just asked him. It was quite endearing the way she was innocent in the situation. Lucas shook that thought out of his head, "I-uh… I don't care. I'm in the mood for anything right now."

Peyton looked at him oddly. "Are you okay? You seemed a little out of it for a second there." She took a curious step towards him.

"Oh, I'm fine! It was nothing, really. Just lost my sense of concentration there for a bit. That's all!" Lucas said finally coming back to reality.

Peyton looked at him closely, "Whatever you say," but he could tell that she didn't believe him.

He scratched his shoulder to preoccupy him for a moment so then she would continue her search for a CD or record to play.

"Dashboard Confessional? Does that sound okay?" Peyton asked right in front of her closet as she looked vigorously through her very wide collection of music.

"Ah, sure!" Lucas answered while he quietly made his way over to her computer desk. From afar he spotted her art work lying open, like she had been working on it recently. He looked back at Peyton and made sure that she was still busy searching for Dashboard, which she was. Lucas shifted through the work slowly to make sure that they didn't move too much. He found a sketch that looked uncannily like him.

He quickly looked back around to make sure she was bent on finding the CD before he picked it up. She was, so he picked it up. The sketch was of him after he saw that his jersey number on the basketball jersey of the Tree Hill basketball uniform. In the corner of the magnificent and brilliant drawing was a comment.

'His 360, his change, his redemption.'

Lucas stared more intently at the sketch. On the left side of his body it showed him more as a boy and on the right side it portrayed him more as a man. 'Does she think I matured or something? Maybe she thinks I've changed for the better since the whole triangle screw up.'

"Found it!" Peyton exclaimed as she recovered the hidden Dashboard Confessional CD.

Lucas put the sketch away in a hurried fashion hoping that she wouldn't find him snooping through her private works. He turned around and pretended to just be leaning against her computer desk.

Peyton turned and had a big smile on her face. "This little bugger was in my stereo the entire time!"

Lucas laughed, "Don't quit your day job."

"Very funny!" She laughed as she placed the CD back in to her stereo and it started to play.

"Hey put it on 'Vindicated' would yeah?" Lucas asked as he started to move towards the stereo.

"No way! I don't wanna to thatlisten yet." Peyton replied jumping in front of the stereo controls and blocking them from Lucas's reaching hand.

Lucas laughed at the challenge Peyton was giving him, "Miss Sawyer, pretty please?"

"Uh-uh! You're not changing this song!" Peyton said pushing Lucas gently back away.

"Oh! You're going down then," Lucas teased getting into his attack stance.

Peyton giggled at the funny sight. Lucas charged, but caught Peyton off guard because they both ended up lying on the ground somehow. They didn't end up beside one another, but on top of one another.

The laughing had stopped and all of the uncontrollable silliness had ended abruptly too. Lucas was on top of Peyton on her bedroom floor, could anything get any more intense than that?

"Oh, sorry Peyt. I thought you knew I was, uh um, com-." Lucas said trying to get up without hurting her. But he stopped when he was unexpectedly pulled down forcefully by Peyton when she hastily brought him into a kiss.

The kiss was unbelievable! Just having her lips against his was appealing enough. Then feeling her heart beat just as rapidly as his was then was nothing but incredible. The kiss first started out as gentle and soft but soon elevated to a very extreme and passionate one.

Knock, knock.

Lucas and Peyton didn't hear the knocks at the door so they kept kissing fanatically. What they didn't know was that they were intruded upon until the volume of the stereo was turned down immensely.

They both stopped kissing instantly, but stayed where they were.

"Ha, ha, I should've known!" Spoke the angry voice of Brooke.

Lucas and Peyton looked up and saw Brooke glowering down at them.

A/N:

Well, I sure do hope this was a good and eventful chapter for you! I had fun writing it! I want to say thanks to everyone who's read my fanfic so far and thanks again toeveryone for reviewing! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts and eagerness! Review, review, review!


	4. Yesterday was a wrinkle on your forehead

A/N: Okay! Sorry I haven't posted in a week, but school and homework are keeping me tied up! Yikes. Well anyway, I won't keep you all waiting any longer.

The title of this chapter was inspired by the lyrics of Switchfoot.

Chapter four: Yesterday was a wrinkle on your forehead

Lucas got up off the floor and offered a hand to Peyton, she took it limply.

As soon as she stood, she moved towards their intruder. "Brooke, you have to-"

Brooke held up her hand and cut Peyton off, "No! Peyton I trusted you! I trusted you again after everything we had been through together because of him." She said this as she pointed at Lucas, "He always gets between us! You promised that nothing would ever happen between the two of you. And again, you lied. You lied to my face this time though!"

Brooke was near tears at this point, but she kept barreling her anger at Peyton. "Doesn't out friendship mean more to you than a guy? Ugh, after all these years!" Brooke obviously couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room because she couldn't bare the site of Peyton, her best friend and Lucas, the boy that broke her heart, together like that.

Lucas just stood there blank and shocked at what had just happened. He had just been kissing Peyton, his one true love, passionately, but that ended quickly when the girl that would kill any moment between the two of them walked in on them.

Lucas cleared his throat and stole a glance at Peyton quickly. She was just standing there with a dazed look on her face. She seemed to be running through the whole situation again, but with each passing second, she began to breakdown.

Luke moved toward her to comfort her, but she stepped away from him quickly as though he were some plague.

"N-no, Lucas," Peyton said as she held her hands out in front of her in a defensive stance.

He stopped in mid-stride and looked on to her with pain in his angelic blue eyes. He was sure his face had a look of hurt as well. Lucas only shook his head slowly in understanding and turned around and walked out of her house.

Lucas ended up at the park near the basketball courts after a long drive of emptiness that overcame him. He didn't know why it always happened to him, the heartache and loneliness. He just wanted it all to go away; all the pain; all the drama; all these feelings.

Lucas shook his head. 'No, the feelings are what keeps me going day after day. My love for her stabilizes me.'

The whole night went by in a haze. He didn't know how long he was out or where he went to or why. He did things purely on comfort and solidarity alone. Nothing seemed like it would fix itself now; not after what happened earlier that night.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lucas slowly became awake by the annoying alarm clock that was placed on his night table. He still felt numb even after a restless night's sleep. He couldn't help but think about her. After all she was the one that he loved, that he longed for, that he cared for.

He lazily got out of his warm bed and got ready for the school day he had before him. Lucas didn't feel like going to school today, especially because of what happened last night. He was sure that he would encounter Brooke's evil eye and Peyton's cold shoulder. He couldn't blame them though, he was always the reason their friendship was on the rocks.

What he didn't understand was why Brooke was so upset this time. They weren't going out and he knew Brooke started to become friends with him as well. He just couldn't figure out why she would be so angry with his and Peyton's kiss.

Lucas was ready a couple minutes later. He was swamped with thoughts and feelings about so many things that it was overwhelming him. He felt exhausted beyond any other exhaustion he had felt after a basketball game or practice. Lucas also felt hollow and broken.

He walked out the kitchen door and to his truck. Lucas drove to school without even paying attention to where he was going-it was like second nature now. He parked in his usual spot and did everything like any ordinary day. But he carried himself differently today.

"Luke?" Someone said behind him. He turned around and faced his best friend, Haley.

Lucas smiled painfully, trying not to make Haley worry about him. "Hey Hales. Long time, no see."

Haley looked over him and searched his face like she always did when she was worried about him. "Lucas, what's wrong?"

Lucas huffed and didn't feel like telling her the whole story, and he didn't feel like telling her the truth either. Everything was too complex to say or do. "Nothing, I just didn't get a great night's rest last night."

Haley kept looking at him. "You're acting different is all. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Lucas could tell that she was still unsure, but his attention was taken away when he saw Peyton pulling into the parking lot. His throat began to burn and the thought of her rejection last night boiled in his stomach.

"Luke? Lucas!" Haley asked, she followed his gaze and found him staring at a certain blonde. She looked back up at him and saw pain in his face and hurt in his always bright eyes that were unusually dim.

"Luke!" Haley said a little more forcefully and it seemed to have woken him out of his trance.

"Huh? Yeah, Haley?" He said scratching the back of his head trying to act natural, but it was anything but natural.

Haley looked at him in disbelief. "What's wrong with you? You're not the Lucas I know! You never are this gloomy and depressed since-since I don't know when!"

Lucas just hung his head, trying not to look Haley in the eye. "Hales," he started, "I don't even know when I've been like this either." Lucas looked up, but just didn't look at Haley. "I just don't wanna talk about it right now."

She looked at him with pity in her eyes and anxiety also. "Alright, Luke, but you know I'm still here for you, right? Even though I'm married, I'm still here."

Lucas nodded quickly, "Yeah I know." He finally looked at her, "I've gotta get to class." He turned around and ran towards the gym's side doors trying to escape confronting his feelings.

His day went by slow, too slow for his liking. He had crossed paths with Brooke many times and she looked at him like he was the scum of the earth. But what Lucas didn't expect was that Peyton would never even come face to face with him anytime that day. Not even during passing periods, lunch, or at basketball practice. He knew that she was probably trying to avoid him at all times. Lucas couldn't blame her either; she probably didn't want Brooke to hate her even more.

Tweet!

"Lucas!" Whitey yelled at the top of his lungs. "Scott, what on earth are you doing! I told you to block out, rebound the dang ball, and start a breakaway! Not, shoot the ball in your own basket!" Whitey shouted in Lucas's face.

Lucas felt the blood drain from his face when he noticed that he hadn't been paying attention to Whitey. "Sorry, Coach, I just…wasn't thinking clearly."

Whitey took a step closer to Lucas and whispered, "Are you alright? You don't look good at all. Not even before practice."

Lucas shook his head, "I'm fine Whitey. I just spaced out there for a second. When should I start my sprints?" Lucas said this trying to take Whitey's concern off of him, like everybody that day, he pointed that he wasn't acting his usual self.

"Oh, uh, at the end of practice so then you won't have any more of your distractions." Whitey said a bit louder.

Practice didn't phase him, his mind was else where and that caused him to screw up a lot and run a considerable amount of lines at the end of practice.

Tweet! Was all that he heard break through his overflowing mind to tell him to run another set.

"Hustle, Scott!" Whitey would yell every now and then until Lucas heard the long whistle telling him that his session of lines had ended.

Whitey walked up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "Now, Lucas, what's up? You weren't focusing in practice, you double dribbled I don't know how many times and you made a lot of turn-overs alone."

Lucas looked down at the hard wood of the basketball court, "Whitey, I just didn't have my head in the game today."

Whitey looked at him closely enough to sense that he wasn't going to get anything out of Luke. "Alright! But I know that there's something you're not telling me so… I'll leave it at that."

Whitey walked away towards his office and Lucas headed toward the basketball locker room just across the hall. He looked down at the floor as he walked not watching where he was going. He pushed the locker room's door open and quickly took a hot shower and changed.

Lucas slowly walked out to his car, trying to keep himself thoughtless because that was the only way he was able to be calm and fine.

He turned the corner towards the parking lot and ran into someone who was walking on the other side of the corner.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Lucas said as he bent down to pick up the books the person had been holding, but dropped them from the collision. He saw something that was familiar to him, a notebook with NOFX, me inside your head lyrics. Lucas slowly looked up to find Peyton standing above him with a look of fright, pity, and even hurt on her face.

Lucas slowly stood up and handed her notebooks and books to her. He looked at her for a second, trying to read her. All he could get was complex mixed emotions that he couldn't read too much of. Lucas shook his head slowly as he hung his head slightly and laughed softly in disbelief. He turned back towards the parking lot trying not to get too attached to the girl that didn't want him to see her face for the entire day.

"Wait!" Peyton said when he was just a few yards away. Lucas didn't turn around though; he just stood his ground looking on towards his truck.

He heard Peyton's footsteps walk towards him, but they stopped when they were a couple of feet behind him.

"Lucas," Peyton started, but Lucas stopped her.

"Peyt, you don't have to explain. I think I would understand by now!" Lucas said tenderly, trying not to make himself vulnerable.

"No, I do." Peyton stated quickly and earnestly. "Luke, what happened last night was, amazing! It was, but… I just, I just can't let Brooke down anymore. She's my best friend and like she said, we shouldn't let a guy get between us."

Lucas nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I know," he turned around to face her. "I just don't understand how we both think of that kiss like something so incredible and wonderful, and never give _us _a try! We have something that I never felt before, not even when I was with Brooke! I don't know what I would do if nothing between us ever happened; especially after knowing that-that we feel more for each other than we ever had for anyone else." Lucas looked at her in the eye the whole time, "I know that you felt something too, or why else would you kiss me, Peyton?" He asked this with a dangerous twinkle in his eye. He was wearing his heart on his shoulder even after he didn't want to.

She looked at him with tears filling her eyes, but remained silent for a few moments. "Because," she paused trying to gain control but none of it was coming, "I feel the same things you do!"

Author's Notes:

Well that was a heart wrenching thing to write! Now I feel a little sad myself. Please, please, please review! I need your guys' thoughts and feedback about the story! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, too!


	5. It will all catch up eventually well, it...

A/N: Okay! Thanks for the reviews and compliments and the want of an update! It makes me smile to know that you all are liking my story! Yipee! I'll get on with updating. This one is shorter than the others because there's more emotion involved.

Chapter five: It will all catch up eventually well, it caught up.

Note-Chapter title inspired by Taking Back Sunday's "This Photograph is Proof (I Know You Know)."

Lucas just stood there looking on at Peyton, who had silent tears rolling down her sad face. He couldn't believe what he just heard; yes he knew that she might have been physically attracted to him and have no strings attached type of relationship, but Peyton in love with him too?

He blinked finally, which released the tears that had filled his eyes as he studied her. Lucas didn't bother to wipe them away or even give them a thought. His only consuming and reigning care was on his love of his life that said she too felt the same way as well.

Lucas let out a shaky breath that he had been holding involuntarily. He rubbed his face roughly then looked down at the concrete pavement trying to think about what he should say. Luke finally looked up and gazed at Peyton tenderly.

"Peyton," he whispered softly at first, "do you know how long I have waited for you to say that to me?"

At this Peyton rushed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Lucas kissed back was just as much feeling than Peyton. He had longed for this moment; dreamed about it ever since she told him that they can't happen because of her friendship with Brooke after he got out of the hospital. Lucas broke from the kiss and looked her in her deep hazel eyes.

"Do you remember when I told you before the crash that I needed you?" He asked this barely above a whisper because he was afraid that if he said it too loud it would ruin everything.

Peyton placed her hands on his face, like she was cradling it kind of. She then took her right hand down from his face and put it right over his heart. "Lucas, if you feel like I'm going to leave you again because of the fear of losing Brooke as a friend, you're wrong." She inched closer to his face, still staring into his blue eyes that were like endless seas. "I need you, too, and that hasn't changed since I broke things off with us. I still feel the same way about you then as I do now." Peyton was whispering as well, but she said this with a certain solidness that made Lucas feel comfort for the first time since this emotional rollercoaster began. "I just feel more for you now than then because you have been controlling my every thought since, I don't know when, but I know that I never felt this way about anybody before and I don't want that to change for any reason."

Lucas smiled softly, he was a little afraid of the intensity between them, but he also treasured it. He stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds before he started to speak again. "Peyton," he began a little unsteady, but he cleared it, "I love you," he put his hand over her heart like she had done to his.

He closed the gap that was left between them and kissed her. He kissed her even more fervently than before. Lucas felt like he couldn't get enough of her, like she was something he needed, like oxygen. He will always need her more than that, she stabilized him.

Lucas felt Peyton's tears roll down her cheek and hit his too. She didn't break free from the kiss either. She needed it just as much as he did; he felt her say that with her kiss.

Finally, they had to break from one another, they had to get air. They rested on each other's foreheads, staring into the other's eyes. Peyton was still crying; Lucas reached up and brushed the tears away affectionately. She smiled in turn and laughed for the first time since they were together.

Peyton grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Luke," she said finally looking up at him, "I love you, too."

Lucas pulled her in to a hug, and held her close to him. He didn't want her to ever leave him again. He could hear Peyton crying softly on his chest, crying because of their love that finally shined through their stormy clouds that loomed over them for so long.

Peyton gently pushed back and looked up at Lucas with tears still streaming down her face. She didn't say anything, but Lucas could tell what she was thinking without her saying anything.

"I know this is going to be hard for us. Don't worry because we're going to have each other for comfort and solidarity." He said this with such a genuine and loving tone. "Just trust me, Peyt. I love you and nothing is going to change that!"

Peyton nodded in agreement, "I love you too. I'm not going to hide us or not give us a chance because we deserve it. We love each other and I'm not going to let my friendship with Brooke ruin that. This is love and it hasn't gone away."

Lucas smiled and slowly moved in towards Peyton's lips. "I'm here for you; you know that, right? I'll always be here for you. I hope you don't have to sacrifice Brooke for us to be together. I know that your guys' friendship means the world to you and I-"

Peyton cut him off as she put a finger over his lips. "No, you mean the world to me." She said this with such passion and feeling that you couldn't question her statement. "If Brooke doesn't understand that or doesn't agree with us, then she wasn't the best friend I thought she was. And I can learn to deal with it because I love you and there's nothing ever going to change that. Even if it means losing a friend."

Lucas looked at her tenderly, "I don't want you to lose Brooke because of me, though."

She nodded in understanding. "I will if I need to though."

Lucas softly stroked her face as he stared deeply into her endless eyes. Without a sign, he dived into a kiss. He kissed her frantically because of her words, because of her love. They both stood there for who knows how long just kissing one another extremely and avidly. So much feeling was involved that it was overwhelming.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Their only thoughts were on the other and their love just enveloped them.

"Ha, ha!" Whitey's laugh reign throughout his office when he looked outside his window. "Finally! I was wondering how much longer this dance was going to gone one between them."

A/N:

Well there you all go! I hope you all like it! If you don't, feel free to tell me. Please keep reviewing because it's a positive motivational tool for writers to actually post more of their story. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

Wow! I'm touched! Really, that's very flattering to say that I you wished I was one of the writers for the show! But I think I would be too biased and narrow-minded for any other couple involving Lucas or Peyton. But thanks so very much. And I'm so flabbergasted that you all were moved to tears, too. This really makes my day! Well, I'll shut up and get on with my imagination.

Chapter six: I am falling, so say my name and I'll lie in the sound

Note-Chapter title inspired by lyrics from Trespassers William's "Lie in the Sound."

Last night was the best night of Lucas's life. He spent his night mostly with Peyton just in each other's arms barely speaking, but only when the genuine 'I love you' that broke the silence. They had ended up at the basketball court by the river on top of the hood of Peyton's Mercury. They just laid down on it, looking up at the night's sky together. Stars seemed to be inspired by the two's love because they soared across the inky sky in celebration for them.

Lucas and Peyton finally separated from each other's sight when it was well past midnight. Lucas just drove around until he was hardly able to open his eyes for any longer after they departed. He crawled into his bed just as the slightest ray of sun was coming up from the eastern sky.

It wasn't the longest sleep he ever had, but it was the best dream he could've dreamed of. He was with Peyton, in her room, just lying on her bed listening to music. She was drawing, just drawing because he asked her to. Lucas loved watching her draw and was able to see it in person, rather than over the webcam.

"Lucas!" Karen said as she entered his room.

"No…" Lucas said half-heartedly; he didn't want the dream to end yet.

"C'mon, get up! You're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on and we need to talk about your late arrival last night!" She said a little more sternly. Lucas could tell that she was mad at him so he knew to start getting a move on or else she would get even more ticked off at him.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, okay?" Lucas said as he finally sat up.

Karen turned to leave and left Lucas by himself groggy and disappointed the morning had to come so soon when the night was so beautiful and gracious to him.

He took a shower a little slower than normal and was running a little behind because of it. Lucas finally emerged into the kitchen twenty minutes later in his rugged blue jeans and white t-shirt. He met his mother's evil eye as he came in; she seemed really hacked off at him this time.

"Mom, sorry for coming in late, but-" Lucas started, but was cut off when his mom threw up her hand for him to stop.

"I don't want to hear it right now! You need to go to school because you're already running late so I'll just tell you when I get home tonight. And you better be here when I do or you'll be grounded for so long you won't remember what it would be like to have fun!" She turned around when she finished and started to clean her dishes that she used for her breakfast and didn't even say bye to Lucas.

Luke huffed in agitation and in exasperation. He didn't say bye to his mom either because he was a little mad at her too. She wouldn't even let him make his case! She was being totally unfair about the situation; she didn't know that he was out because of love finally met.

He got to school just as the tardy bell rang. Lucas was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to see Peyton before class, but knew that he would see her during lunch and in between classes.

First period was brutally long for him. It was like watching a pot of water start to boil, it took forever! As soon as the bell rang, he ran out of that class like the hall was his sanctuary.

When he reached the hall, he looked down the hall in the direction of Peyton's math class and headed that way hopefully meeting her along the way. Lucas caught sight of her just as she emerged from her classroom.

He smiled widely and shouted to her, "Peyton!"

She looked around trying to find where he was; finally, she spotted him just a couple yards from her as he was walking towards her. Peyton smiled brightly and ran over to him. She greeted him with a loving and warm hug.

She lightly pushed out of the tender hug and pecked him on the lips. Peyton then grabbed him by the hand and interlocked their fingers.

"So, how are you Miss Sawyer?" Lucas asked happily when they started walking towards their next class.

Peyton looked up at him brilliantly, "Great now that you're here!"

Lucas smiled down at her and brought up their hands and kissed her hand that he was holding, affectionately.

She smiled shyly at the ground; he could see that she was blushing slightly when she put a loose curl behind her ear. Lucas loved how innocent she could act and loved the way she would be so cute when she tried to play it cool.

Their blissful moment was ruined when Brooke was heading in the opposite direction in the hall, coming right at them. Lucas and Peyton looked at each other, trying to brace the other for what was going to come from Brooke.

She stopped right in front of them, with her hands on her hips looking at them in outrage.

"Ha, I can't believe this," she said, "I should've guessed, Peyton. I didn't know that you would still sink so low, even after I told you how I felt! I guess our friendship means nothing to you. After all these years, you will just give that up over a guy?"

Peyton cleared her voice and squeezed Lucas's hand for comfort. "Brooke, you made that decision a long time ago for the both of us; I guess I wasn't entitled to fall in love like you were." At this Peyton pulled Lucas past Brooke and kept walking.

Lucas could sense that Peyton was really hurt, so he pulled her into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them.

"Peyt? You can let it go; you don't have to keep it in, okay?" Lucas offered so lovingly and sweet as he picked her chin up to make her look him in the eye.

She nodded and hid herself into his chest because the pain of her and Brooke's friendship was fizzling away and it was because of their love. Peyton cried because of the bittersweet situation she was in; Lucas knew this was a big step and sacrifice she was making for them to get the chance they deserved.

He pushed her gently back from him and he looked into her eyes. "You know I will understand if you want to back out now. I'll understand, I will."

Peyton shook her head, "No! Don't say that because you know that you and I would regret it as soon as we do that."

Lucas started to brush her tears away softly with his thumbs. He slowly did this and when he was finished, he started to trace her facial features affectionately. Lucas also stared deeply into her hazel eyes, just trying to smooth her and calm her without using words.

Peyton was the first one of the two to kiss the other. She kissed him eagerly, for comfort, for love. She needed to know that he was with her for the long run, not for some fling. Lucas could feel it in his heart that this was right, that it was meant to last.

The bell rang, but Lucas and Peyton were too focused on each other to even care about it. They didn't care that they were going to miss a class; this was love for crying out loud!

Lucas slowly shuffled them over to the closest wall and turned Peyton so her back was against the wall.

The longer they kissed, the more intensified their kisses became. Both of them longed for the other to the point of aching and both of them loved the other just as much as the other did. They needed each other more than anything else in their life, more than their dreams could contain.

To the point of losing control, Lucas broke away slowly. He put his forehead on Peyton's and just searched her eyes like he searched the night's sky just last night. "I love you, Peyt. I love you more than the moon loves the stars."

Peyton smiled sincerely at Lucas and kissed him lovingly for a couple of seconds. She grabbed his hand and started to play with it, "I love you too Luke. I love you so much!"

Lucas shared a smile with her and cradled her face as they looked into each other's eyes.

Hem. Hem.

Lucas and Peyton looked over at the door to find Whitey standing there with his arms folded. "Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, you have some explainin' to do."

Lucas made towards his coach, "Whitey, it's my fault. I told Peyton that I needed help, but uh, I-"

"Shut up, Scott." Whitey interrupted out of no where. "You both should know that skippin' class results in an automatic detention." He looked at them both sternly for a moment, "But seeing as you both are good kids and I'm _sure_ that you won't do this again; I'll let it slide."

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other then to the ground, trying to hide their excitement from Whitey.

Whitey turned around to head out of the classroom, but stopped when he was mid-stride. "Oh, and, I was never here. Get to your class, you two, before I change my mind."

When Whitey was gone Lucas and Peyton both broke out into laughter.

"Well, I'll walk you to your next class," Lucas offered as he took hold of Peyton's hand, but as soon as he grabbed it, Peyton pulled him back into a kiss.

"Wow! Maybe I'll offer to walk you to class more often!" Lucas said jokingly and received a play slap from Peyton.

He walked her to her next class and kissed her goodbye before they would be separated for the second time that day.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" Lucas asked barely above a whisper.

"Yup, I can't wait till then," Peyton answered as she turned the knob to her classroom's door.

"I love you, Peyt," Lucas whispered to her in her ear.

Peyton giggled in return, "I love you, too, Luke."

After they avowed their love for one another, Peyton walked into her classroom looking over her shoulder and back at Lucas the whole time.

Well there you all go! Hope you liked it; it was a little more cheery this time around! Please tell me what you think and even if you think it sucks! Thanks for reading and it's a privilege that you read mine!


	7. But we breathe we breathe

Author Notes: Oh my! Thanks for the reviews! Leyton all the way! So I'll get on with the storytelling.

Oh, I know that the basketball season is over on OTH, but I thought it would be fun if I incorporated basketball into my story, so in my fanfic basketball is still in full swing!

Chapter Seven: Been the upper side of down; been the inside of out. But we breathe, we breathe.

Note: Chapter title inspired by Stereophonics' "Maybe Tomorrow."

The next couple of days went by like water slipping through fingers. Karen gave Lucas a warning for the future that if he wants to ever be out all night again that he needs to call her, no matter what the circumstances are. She was always understanding and lenient when she saw fit, and that was just another one of those times.

Lucas and Peyton were barely out of each other's sight now. If they weren't together, they were thinking about each other. And when they were together, they couldn't go a second without hugs, kisses, or smiles.

Tonight was like any other Friday night, Ravens basketball. It was a home game and everyone in the town seemed to be flocking to the Durham gym. The Raleigh Tigers were going to be their opponents this time, but unlike every other team they demolished, this was going to be their toughest adversaries yet.

"1 minute and 39 seconds left in the fourth quarter, 56 to 59 in Raleigh's favor." Mouth announced to his website. "Coach Whitey calls a time out to deliberate with his team."

"All right now boys, we're going to have to start foulin' them when they get the ball. We'll force them to shoot free throws instead of jump shots. Now, boys, follow your shots and block out. We're still in this! Lucas and Nathan, you two look for one another out there, you both connect."

"Ravens on three. One, two, three!" Tim shouted as he put hands in.

"RAVENS!" shouted the Tree Hill basketball team.

Lucas turned around and started walking to the opposite end of the court where the Tigers ball lay await for them under their basket.

"Luke!" Nathan shouted as he jogged to catch-up with his half-brother. "When Tim calls the play Ravens, do a V-cut instead of a loop, he'll connect with you. Then I'll be open enough to have Tim screen my man and I'll have an easy lay-up. Okay?"

Lucas nodded his head in agreement, "I'll look for you."

"All right then," Nathan said as he walked down to the bottom block waiting for his man to get their.

Finally, the Tigers were back on the court and the referee blew the whistle announcing it was time to win.

Lucas's man was the best on Raleigh's, so it was all the more harder to defend, block, and get open. But that wasn't too much for him to handle, after all, he matched him.

The Tigers' Center threw the ball to their point guard, who Tim was guarding, and passed to Nathan's man. He tried for a three pointer, but missed and Jake rebounded the ball, giving the Ravens control.

Tim got the ball and called, "Ravens," like Nathan said.

Lucas faked to go for a loop, but instead ran a V-cut. He got the ball and just like Nathan told him, he would be open for an easy lay-up. Lucas connected with Nathan and brought the Ravens to 58. They were a point down with 51 seconds left in the game.

They pressured the ball where ever it went and somehow with 23 seconds left in the game, Nathan ended up causing a turn over and passing the ball to Tim to set up the next play.

"Tree! Tree!" Tim yelled as the crowds were shouting on their feet because of the excitement of the close game.

Lucas faked right, but cut left and looped near the base line and up. Tim threw the ball to him. When he caught it, Tim shouted 10 seconds so he knew how much time was left. Lucas looked around for an open man, faking every now and then to keep his man on his toes. He had to get a shot off soon.

"5, 4, 3," The audience started to count down and Lucas drove to the basket and right when the buzzer rang, he shot. The ball spun around on top of the rim like it was dancing and then it fell in.

The crowd erupted in a cheer as the Ravens won 60 to 59 down to the buzzer! It was definitely a nail biter. The Raven basketball team rushed Lucas and gave him a pat on the back each, congratulating him.

After they shook hands with the Tigers, they headed for the locker room to clean up.

When they reached it and sat down on the benches, Whitey walked in and stood at the head. "Ha, ha! Well done guys, well done! You all really pulled through there at the end and showed your true love and determination of the game! Now, I expect you all want to celebrate and have a good time tonight, but remember, if I hear about any of my players getting arrested, you won't see the light of day again. Good night boys."

Whitey left leaving the team free to whatever they pleased.

"Luke! That was an awesome drive at the end, man." Nathan said as he high-fived Lucas again.

"Thanks man, it was nothing. I had to do what I had to do." Lucas said smiling widely.

"Yeah, you did. Way to go, man." Nathan then turned to the rest of the team, "Guys, party at my place, so bring yourself and someone else."

There was a bunch of joyous shouts and yells after hearing that announcement. Lucas was excited too, but he wanted to see Peyton first before heading over there with the team.

He was one of the first done, along with Nathan too. It was starting to get really rowdy in there since everyone was really energized. They entered the gym together and then headed over to Peyton and Haley who were standing at the opposite end of the court. When they made it over there, they each were greeted by a congratulations and a kiss.

"Man," Lucas said turning to Nathan after his and Peyton's kiss had ended, "I think we should win like this more often."

Nathan laughed softly, "Definitely!"

"Well, maybe I'll see you later, man." Lucas said hugging Peyton and turning to head out of the gym.

"Okay, swing by any time." Nathan said.

Lucas and Peyton walked out of the bright gymnasium into the dark and brisk parking lot.

He bent his head and kissed the top of Peyton's head. She looked up at him, "Great game, Luke!"

"Thanks Miss Sawyer; I only did well because I knew you were watching." Lucas said jokingly.

Peyton laughed quietly, "So, what are we going to do tonight. I heard there's a party at Nathan and Haley's."

Lucas nodded his head right when they reached his truck. "Well, we could just hang out before going over there. Maybe drive around a little or go over to the River Court or-"

"Or we could both." Peyton said teasingly as Lucas unlocked her door and opened it for her.

Lucas chuckled a little as he walked over to his side and opened the door and plopped in. "Yeah, or we could do both."

"Or you can shut up and just kiss me already." Peyton said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes and smiling the exact same way as her eyes were portraying.

Lucas smiled naughtily, "Whatever you say, Miss Sawyer, whatever you say." He made his way towards her lips and met them in a soft, gentle kiss. She returned the kiss with tenderness too; this kiss wasn't rushed or eager, but compassionate. Every now and then they would break from one another's lips to look in the other's loving eyes.

They finally parted and just cuddled together listening to music silently, not speaking.

"Thanks for listening to KTML 98.7 your oldies and latest hits station," said the DJ over the radio. "And speakin' of oldies, here's one that's near and dear to my heart, Otis Redding's 'These Arms of Mine.'"

"Aw, this was my mom and dad's first kiss song." Peyton whispered as she laid her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Really?" Lucas asked softly, "I love this song; you don't hear it very often, but-"

Peyton kissed Lucas tenderly just as he was mid-sentence, but he didn't care. He cradled her face as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate the longer it went. Lucas's heart ached with so much love for her; it actually hurt sometimes when they were so close to one another. He still had those chills around her and electrifying shocks, too.

Lucas backed out of the kiss, just wanting to look deep into her eyes. He brushed away the stray curls that had fallen from behind her ear. He couldn't fathom how much love and passion they contained. Soon, he became entranced by them; he was literally enthralled by their beauty.

When he was done gazing into her hazel eyes, he started to trace her facial features. Lucas began tracing her jaw line then moved up to her forehead which he kissed softly. He then lightly brushed her nose, next, her lips. After he was done he kissed her finally.

He broke from their ever affectionate kiss and Peyton laid her head back on his shoulder. Lucas felt light-headed for the first time he was with her, but sustained himself. He cleared his throat and looked down at her, "You ready to go to the party or do you wanna head home?"

"Um, is it okay I miss out on the party tonight? I'm really not in the mood for a party for like the first time in my entire life." Peyton said as she played with Lucas's hands.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement, "Me too." He put his truck in reverse and started to drive towards Peyton's house. The drive there they didn't say anything; they just enjoyed the sound of their breaths as they exhaled.

Then he made the final turn and he was on Peyton's street and her house was just a few houses away. Lucas drove slowly to a stop right in front of her house.

He turned to look at her, "Well." Lucas said that with a hint of disappointment since their time together was going to end so quickly.

Peyton laughed softly and smiled sweetly. "Well, Mister Basketball Star, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Lucas nodded, "Yep, just stop by my mom's café around five and we'll head out."

"Okay," Peyton said just as she leaned towards Lucas and kissed him tenderly goodbye. When their goodbye kiss was over, she opened the passenger door and walked up to her house.

Lucas waited until she was inside before he drove off towards his house. He had fallen, fallen in love. He was hopelessly in love with her and he couldn't help it. Lucas adored her everything, even her flaws. He felt incomplete when she wasn't with him, he felt empty and broken without her. Lucas truly needed her; he couldn't live without her love. He really had fallen, he had fallen really hard.

Author Notes: Hopefully that chapter was good. I wasn't too happy with it, but I'm never satisfied with what I write. Please tell me your thoughts because I love to hear how I'm doing and what I need to fix or whatever. I just love feedback, so please just tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading my story, I'm honored that you do.


	8. Even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile

Chapter Eight: And even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile

Note: Chapter title inspired by Lonestar's "Smile."

Lucas woke up slowly rubbing and squinting his eyes because of the bright rays of the sun that crept through the blinds of his window. He swung his legs off the bed and hung his head, trying to wake up some more before getting ready for his day.

He finally got up and headed to his bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. That seemed to do the trick of waking him up. He walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waste and sauntered over to his dresser. Lucas picked out his favorite pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Right when he just got done dressing, he heard a knock at his outside door.

He walked lazily over to it and opened the door to find Haley there. "Hey, Hales. What's up?"

She smiled up at him, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to swing by before heading to the café."

Lucas scratched the back of his neck, "Okay, well I was going to head that way anyway, so we can go together. Just give me a minute to finish up getting ready, alright?"

"Okay," Haley said as she plopped herself down in his computed chair.

Lucas walked back into his bathroom and applied his cologne and messed with his hair.

"Hey, Luke?" Haley called from his room.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked back still teasing his hair.

"What's this?" Haley inquired at the door of his bathroom holding up her pinky finger showing off a silver ring.

Lucas smiled and laughed softly as he looked back into the mirror to work on his hair. "That's a promise ring, Hales."

Haley smiled widely, "So you and Peyton are getting serious, huh?"

Lucas smiled even more broadly, "Yes, we are!" He turned and looked at Haley, "How do I look and did a 360 to show himself."

"You look very handsome, Lucas," Haley said laughing. "When are you going to give her the ring?"

"Tonight, on our date." Lucas answered walking past Haley and over to his computer and clicking on Peyton's webcam. He looked at her drawing for a moment before turning back to Haley, "Should I buy some flowers or something?"

Haley sat down on his bed looking up at the ceiling while thinking. "Oh! I remember her saying her favorite flowers were fuchsia peonies one time. Maybe you could get her some of those down at the florist shop in Wilmington."

Lucas looked down at his watch to see what time it was; it was 3:11 he needed to be back at the café by 5 o'clock. "Okay, I'll do that! I'll drop you off at the café and then I'll go over there and get her some peonies." He picked up his truck keys off of his computer desk and stood up. "You ready to go?"

Haley stood up then, "Yep."

They walked out of his door leading outside and got in his truck. Lucas started the truck and backed out of the driveway and headed towards his mom's café. They got there in no time and he dropped Haley off.

Lucas then headed to Wilmington, just across the river, but the florist was further away than the actual city. Half way there Lucas started to get nervous and have butterflies in his stomach. He exhaled a couple of times, trying to get rid of his anxiety. It didn't work too sufficiently.

He made it to the florist at 4:18; Lucas was making good time so far. Now the tricky part was getting the right flower and color. He saw the worker at the front counter and headed up there, "Um, do you have fuchsia peonies, by any chance?"

The florist nodded his head curtly, "Yes, sir, we do."

"Good, could I get a dozen of those?" Lucas asked as he scratched the back of his head.

The florist immediately went to the back and a couple of minutes later, emerged from the back with a dozen fuchsia peonies tied in a pale yellow ribbon. "Here you go sir. That will be $28.00."

Lucas handed him the money and took the peonies from the florist and left the floral shop. He knew he was going to have to speed to get back there in time for their date. He didn't want her to be mad with him for being late; he wanted this date to be perfect and flawless.

He pulled into a parking spot just a few stores away from the café and he had a couple of minutes left before five. Lucas walked into the café holding the dozen peonies and the promise ring box in his pocket.

Lucas saw Haley up at the counter wiping it down after a man got up from a seat and left. Luke walked over to the seat the man had just gotten up from and took a seat there. "Hey, Hales. Any sign of her yet?"

"Nope," Haley said without looking up from the task at hand.

Lucas looked down at his watch, it was 4:57. She had some time before getting there, no rush. Lucas looked outside to see if any of the passing cars was her classic Mercury, but none of them were. He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to stop himself from being jittery. He didn't notice his mom emerge from the back and come up to him.

"Hey honey, I didn't know you were here." Karen said pouring coffee for one of the customers.

Lucas barely heard her, "Oh, uh, I just got here a minute ago." He kept looking outside every other second seeing if she was coming.

"You seem anxious about something, dear. What's the matter?" Karen asked looking closely at him, trying to find the answer just by his body language.

"Nothing, I just have a date with Peyton." Lucas said easily, not wanting to tell her about the promise ring.

"Then why are you so edgy? It's just Peyton after all!" Karen asked giggling slightly.

"I don't know, I just am." Lucas replied a little testily which made his mom give him her 'watch it' glare. "Sorry," he apologized quickly after seeing it.

Thirty minutes passed and no Peyton. Lucas was starting to get worried about her, he wondered if she was okay. He didn't want to leave just in case of Peyton running late or stay because she could be hurt or something else could be keeping her. He decided to wait another half hour, then go out and look for her.

The half hour came and went and another thirty minutes were about to come to close. Lucas checked his cell for any message, but there wasn't one. Lucas roughly rubbed his face and stood up.

"Hales? If Peyton comes, just tell her I went looking for her, alright?" Lucas asked a little aggressive.

"Yeah, I will. Hey, did something happen last night that would make her not come?" Haley asked concernedly.

"I don't think so. It went like any other night." Lucas said as he opened the door. "I'll see you, Haley."

Lucas jogged over to his truck and got in hurriedly. He started the truck and backed out wildly. He didn't feel angry or disappointed, he was sure she had a good enough reason why she wasn't there. Lucas was more worried than anything.

Lucas sped to her house and got there in a minute flat. He got out of his truck and immediately he heard mellow rock seeping out of her house. He grabbed the peonies off of the passenger seat and walked up to her front door and opened it.

"Hello?" Lucas called upstairs, but the music was too loud for anyone to hear him.

He started to climb the stairs up to the second floor lazily. Lucas wasn't sure what he was going to say, he wasn't mad just a little sour that she didn't tell that she wasn't going to make it. He finally reached the landing and turned left towards her bedroom. Her door was cracked opened slightly. Lucas breathed in deeply before opening the door.

As soon as he opened the door, Lucas wished he never had. The sight blinded him and sent pain and anguish throughout his whole body. His love was kissing someone other than himself, his friend, Jake Jagielski.

Peyton or Jake must have sensed someone else's presence and broke from their kiss and looked back at the door. Peyton's face became pale and her eyes started to well up with tears. She started to move towards Lucas, "Luke, please let me ex-"

Lucas raised his hand for her to stop, "I don't want here it," he said hoarsely. Lucas lifted the fuchsia peonies to show her what he had brought. "These are for you," he tossed the flowers at her feet and they hit just before them. "They're your favorite kind."

Peyton started to explain again, "Please, it's not what it looks l-"

Lucas laughed softly; fury was starting to take over the heartache slightly. "Really, it doesn't look like you were kissing Jake? Because it sure as hell looks like that to me!" Lucas roughly ran his hands through his jagged blonde hair. He fiercely grabbed the promise ring out of his pocket and held the box up. "I thought I would give everything to you today, so here, here's my heart. Here's my life; here's my devotion and compassion! HERE'S MY LOVE FOR YOU!" Lucas shoved the promise ring's box into her limp hand. Lucas had tears glistening in his eyes and his head was spinning. "I love you, Peyton." Lucas shakily whispered and after he did, he ran out of her house. He was running from pain, running from disappointment, running from a broken heart that couldn't ever be mended again.

Author Notes:

Well alrighty then! I hope you all approved of this chapter. I know I'm a little depressed of having to write it, but all's well that ends well. Boo hoo, I did not like writing it since I'm a BIG Leyton fan. Please tell me your thoughts and opinions. Thanks to everyone who has read my fic.


	9. Look What You've Done

Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone! It just makes me feel exhilarated after reading them! Believe me, Peyton will bide her time and tell Lucas what was really happening…if there's anything to tell. I'll shut up and get on with it!

Chapter Nine: Look what you've done

Note: Chapter inspiration by Jet's "Look What You've Done"

Everything was peaceful and silent outside of Lucas Scott's bedroom. Nothing made a sound, not even the crickets were singing their lullabies. But inside his bedroom was the disaster's home. He was listening to mellow rock that could make your heart ache just listening to it, but Lucas needed the music, it was his oxygen.

He was bent over looking through his CD collection. His blue eyes fell on the one CD he was trying to find, Dashboard Confessional. Lucas savagely pulled it out and opened the cover hastily. He flopped the CD into the stereo and pushed play. Dashboard Confessional started to play relentlessly over and over again.

Tears were forming in his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall, he wouldn't let them fall. The one memory he wanted to remember was with this CD, the night he and Peyton shared their first kiss since their guilt ridden break up. Lucas plopped himself down on his bed. He just lay there listening to the lyrics feeling one with music. By the time "Vindicated" started playing; silent tears were falling from his emotionless eyes freely. He couldn't control himself any longer.

His cell phone went off; he didn't pay any attention to it. Lucas liked wallowing in his own pain. He got up and determinedly turned the music up even louder and laid back down on his bed.

Again, his cell phone went off. He still didn't move to answer it or even think of answering it. His cell phone's ringing stopped a minute later. The next minute, someone IMed him. He lay motionless on his bed except for his chest's rise and fall of breath. Soon, curiosity got the better of him even through his agony. He sat up and looked at his computer screen to see that Peyton IMed him.

Lucas stood slowly and tried to swallow the pain in throat, but none of it disappeared. He sat down in his computer chair and read her message.

Peyton101: Luke, please, listen to me… Just let me explain, okay? I can't stand you avoiding me like this… Please.

Lucas x-ed out of her plea, he was too resentful to listen to her right now. She hurt him more than he could have ever thought possible. The pain the enveloped his whole body was too extreme to feel numb and he wanted her to feel that too.

He bent over and leaned on his knees. He roughly rubbed his face savagely and ran his hands through his hair. Lucas looked back up at the computer and clicked on the link to Peyton's web cam.

His mouth went dry and tears started to quickly form when he saw her. She was lying on her bed, face down and he could just make out the shaking of her body to tell him she was crying. More tears fell from his eyes that were now reflecting despair; he didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

"I love you," whispered Lucas raucously and then he x-ed out of her web cam.

Lucas got up and walked over to his and slumped back down on it. He laid there for several minutes and still the pain and heartache consumed his thought. Nothing would ease it, not even blankness.

Knock. Knock.

Lucas sat up slowly; someone was knocking from his outside door. He took his time walking over to the door and gripped the knob before opening it. He hesitated before opening it, taking a deep a breath because he could feel that Peyton was on the other side of the door waiting for him. Lucas finally opened the door, and his senses were right, it was Peyton.

His heart dropped a couple of more inches and even more pain evaded his senses seeing her in front of him for the first time since…since she cheated on him. Lucas closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out, trying to control his heart rate which was soaring to new limits.

Peyton just stood there unsure of what she was going to say, he could tell that she was tense and scared.

Lucas looked away from her and down at her feet, the feet he would have kissed if she would've asked him. "Uh, hey Peyton." He said hoarsely and his voice didn't seem like his own.

She didn't look directly at him either. "Could I come in?" she asked barely above a whisper and her voice was very shaky.

Lucas scratched the back of his head, "Uh-yeah," he opened his door further for her to come in and closed it softly when she entered.

The tension in the room, now, was overwhelming and both felt the awkwardness between them. Peyton had her back towards Lucas and his head hung, trying not to look at her. Finally, she turned toward him.

"Luke," she began still not looking at him, but at the promise ring he gave her and she held in her hand. "I-uh came over to tell you what happened."

Lucas laughed mockingly, "I think I know what happened, Peyton. Remember? I was there." He was now giving her a piercing glare to hide his heartache, yet he was wearing his heart on his sleeve at the same time.

Peyton finally looked up at him showing her vulnerability in her eyes. "I'm sick to my stomach about what I did, Luke, I am, and I'm aching all over and I can't stop shaking so if you would please stop making me hate myself even more that would be great." She said this as she started to break down.

Lucas just looked at her with pity and remorse, but still had the lurking feeling of resentment. He nodded his head in agreement and said nothing more.

Peyton wiped her tears off of her face ruthlessly, "Right when I was going to leave for the café, Jake showed up at my house." Peyton dove right in to her story without hesitating any longer. "He wanted to talk to me about his troubles with Nikki because he heard a rumor that she was coming back to Tree Hill. So I listened because he needed someone and I'm the only one he thought of," she paused and started playing with the promise ring again. "He pored out his soul to me and when he finished, he was breaking so I pulled him into a hug for support. And right when you got there, he kissed me."

Lucas walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, but you were kissing him back, Peyton," he said trying to fight tears back now.

Peyton nodded her head, "Yeah, I was," she looked up at the ceiling, "it happened out of no where and emotions were running high." Her voice was trembling as she spoke.

"But that's no excuse," replied Lucas exasperated looking back up at her.

"I know!" Peyton said with equal amount of aggression. "I understand that that's no excuse… I just wanted to tell you the truth and that it meant nothing." Tears were silently falling from her face again.

Lucas was tempted to go over to her and wipe her tears away and kiss her senseless, but his got a hold of himself. He rubbed his face and just stood there staring at her. "Then what should we do?"

Peyton hung her head, "I don't know."

Lucas couldn't control himself any longer and hastily grabbed Peyton and pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was raw and passionate at the same time. They both were kissing with all the heartache and grief stricken emotions they had been experiencing the past few days. Each needed this kiss to stabilize them.

Lucas broke from the kiss and stared into her eyes for an answer, "What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel complete," Peyton answered in an awed expression.

Okay, I feel emotionally drained from writing this. I hate doing this to my two favorite characters, I feel evil. Oh well! Please tell me you thoughts and thanks for reading it. You all are great!


	10. I love you more with every breath

Thanks so much for replying everyone! I love to hear what you think and such. Hopefully everyone else who read my story thought it was okay. I'll get on with the storytelling then.

Chapter Ten: I love you more with every breath

Note: Chapter title inspired by the lyrics of Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply."

Hearing her says those words that he felt deep within his soul made his heart soar from depression and grief to new limits of happiness and endless love. Lucas smiled softly and couldn't help but to get a little choked up. He started to brush away her tears that were falling still. By the look on her face, she seemed to see his exhilarated reaction through his eyes.

"I-I feel the exact same way," Lucas said in a raspy voice unlike his own. He started to trace her face softly and lovingly.

Peyton closed her eyes as though just his touch was intoxicating enough. She leisurely opened them right when he lightly brushed her cheek.

Lucas stared into the depths of her eyes. She held a different emotion in them now than when she came in his room. They were more alive and bright-more passionate. Lucas had a powerful wave of love hit him and he felt a little weak in the knees and light-headed at the same time. His names gave a little and he started to fall.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked anxiously as she helped him get his balance back.

Luke cautiously walked over to his bed and sat down on it, slowly, his head regained its senses. Peyton sat down by him rubbing his back soothing him.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Peyton questioned with a quiver in her voice.

Lucas nodded his head without looking up at her; he was a little embarrassed to show how weak he actually was around her. But then again, he knew that he had the same affect on her because she also showed her weaknesses as well. He finally looked up into her eyes. Lucas smiled to reassure her that he was okay, his heart to beat quickly when he saw relief in her hazel eyes.

Peyton grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Luke," Peyton looked down at the floor, "what are we going to do?" She felt his gaze fall on her and she shivered slightly, "I-I know that you understand about everything, but I-uh, I just want to make sure that we're fine."

Lucas looked down at his feet as well; he knew that this was going to be a tough subject to cover. "Um, I guess we just go back the way we were before the incident happened." He paused trying to get a signal from Peyton, but she was motionless so he moved on. "Uh, maybe we should also take us slower."

Peyton started to nod slowly in understanding, but that was all she did. Lucas didn't know what else to say, he was just as baffled and unnerved than she was. But one question kept reigning through his head, what if she didn't feel as strongly about him as he did for her.

Lucas cleared his throat and stood up suddenly causing Peyton to look up at him. He kept his back towards her though. He walked over to his desk and leaned on it, bowing his head. "Peyton," he started quietly, "are you sure about me, about me being right for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked a little shocked by the question and Lucas also sensed that she was insulted by the question as well.

"I mean, like are you sure that you're in love with me?" Lucas asked more determinedly turning a little to see her out of the corner of his eye.

Peyton pinched the arc of her nose as if she were getting a headache. "Luke," she stood up slowly, "I know that I've screwed royally and I know that that trust between us may not be the same, but," she stopped just behind him and fidgeted with her hands, "you've got to know that I love you so much and if I didn't I wouldn't be here trying to rekindle our relationship."

Lucas turned around to face her fully and he stared into her eyes. His heart was pounding quicker than ever now and he knew it would explode if it didn't slow down. "Peyton," he cupped her face, "I love you, too, b-"

Peyton cut Lucas off when she hastily pulled him down into a kiss. Lucas couldn't help but forget every doubt on his mind when she kissed him as fervently as she did. He could tell just by this single kiss, this passionate kiss that they were meant for each other and no one else. He longed for more and so much more, but he wouldn't let things get out of hand too quickly.

Lucas broke from the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers. He smiled sweetly and looked into her eyes. "Peyt-"

She put her finger over his mouth, "don't ruin the moment."

Lucas smiled when he heard this; she said this only when a perfect moment between them happened. He started to laugh softly, "Oh, I won't ruin the moment Miss Sawyer!" He said this as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his door. Lucas turned towards her just as he was about to open the door, "let's get out of here, I wanna show you something."

Peyton smiled shyly and looked down at her promise ring again. She looked back up and showed love beyond limits in her eyes as she gazed into his, "Okay."

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her love shine through her beautiful eyes. He smiled and opened the door and pulled Peyton outside.

A soothing breeze lightly brushed him as soon as he and Peyton were outside under the night's sky. The breeze was soft and delicate but it refreshed them none-the-less. Lucas held Peyton's hand and led them to the sidewalk and towards the River Court.

The moon was full tonight and it lit up the night's sky dimly. It set the scene perfectly for their midnight stroll. Lucas stole a glance at Peyton to see if she was okay, and she was. Peyton looked beautiful and elegant with the moon's light playing lightly across her golden curls and her soft skin. Lucas's breath was caught when he saw it; nothing in the world would ever be as beautiful or breathtaking as Peyton.

They finally made it to the River Court and Lucas was even more excited than before about showing it to her. Lucas walked them over to the tree.

Lucas stopped just as they were under roof of leaves and turned to face Peyton. "Okay," he let out a breath that he had been holding to get rid of his nerves. "Uh, all right, well I want to show you my memory box that I've been keeping ever since we've started our relationship." He sat down on the ground and patted a spot next to him to indicate Peyton to sit right by him. Peyton did as she was told and sat down next to him.

Lucas felt around for the garden shovel he left there earlier after he was done putting the box in its secret spot under the tree. He finally found and kneeled next a tree root where the earth was soft from the recent dig. Lucas dug as quickly as he could, but with care trying not to damage the box or its belongings. Soon, the excavation was finished and the box was recovered.

Lucas turned back to Peyton and sat next to her. He glanced over at her in the corner of his eye to see what she was feeling. She looked more nervous than he did. Lucas cleared his throat and finally opened the box.

Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to leave you all guessing what was in the memory box. Thanks for reading and please tell me you thoughts!


	11. If I could bottle up the chills you give

Thanks for reviewing and all! I love that you all are enjoying the story and want to find out what's in the dang box. You all rule and I'm so appreciative for such an amazing crowd to have read my story!

Chapter Eleven: If I could bottle up the chills you give me

Chapter Note- The title of this chapter was inspired by the infamous and ingenious band, Maroon 5. "Woman" was the song that inspired me for the title this time around.

Crickets were singing their lullaby and it coincided beautifully with the warm breeze that danced softly across their skin. It set a perfect scene and the most romantic one at that.

Lucas finished lifting the top of the box to reveal the contents of his memories of them. Peyton moved closer to him when she must have seen what lay on top, one of the fuchsia peonies he had given her the day that she broke him.

Lucas picked up the peony and cleared his throat. "Uh, I found it in my truck after…"

Peyton just shook her head in understanding and he could tell that guilt was starting to creep back in to her senses. Lucas lifted the wild pink flower, "Here, this should be given to you properly." He offered the peony to Peyton, who looked shocked and also had mild disbelief written all over her face. She slowly took the peony from his hand; she trembled slightly when she first touched it.

Lucas wanted to end the awkward tension so he moved on with the rest of the memory box. He shifted some of the parcels trying to look for something else to pull out. Something caught his eye when he moved a receipt; it was one of her sketches, one of her quiet masterpieces. It wasn't actually one of actual sketches; he photocopied it before he gave her art book back. The sketch that was his favorite was the "They Are Not You" drawing.

He picked it up and held it dearly in front of him. Lucas then tried to smooth the creases and wrinkles with his hands. He looked at Peyton; her mouth was open in amazement. Lucas smiled, "I told your art matters."

She laughed in incredulity and smiled all at the same time, "You photocopied my art?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "What can I say? Your art truly does matter!"

Peyton looked down, trying to hide a small smile that had started to play across her lips. She was also blushing, but Peyton being so humble and insecure about her art would never accept a compliment about them. "Yeah, well…" she said softly.

Luke knew that he shouldn't keep on the subject since it was very touchy and personal matter for her. So he, again, started to look through the box, but stopped when Peyton's hand touched his. He pulled his hand back and let her take the object that captured her eye. Peyton picked a room key out of the box and looked surprised at seeing it.

She looked at Lucas, who was picking grass out of the ground trying to hide his embarrassment. "I-I can't believe you kept the motel key!" She said with a mixture of humor and astonishment.

Luke finally got the courage up to pick his head up and look her in the eye. "Well, what can I say?" He smiled shyly, but it slowly became an affectionate. "That was the moment I knew you were meant for me and I was meant for you, but we couldn't be together." He looked back down trying not to show the emotion he felt of their final moments in that room together. Lucas knew then and there that he had fallen for her, that he was in love with her. He had to keep that key as the symbol of finally finding and unlocking his heart's truest and deepest feelings. "I just couldn't let the key get away from me and I didn't want to forget how I felt exactly at that moment in my life."

"Luke," Peyton whispered and Lucas looked up only to find Peyton's lips against his. It was a passionate kiss that was just like the motel one. Though this one was not done out of reckless comfort or solidarity, but out love, the love they had for one another. Gently and tenderly they kissed each other, they never rushed or became uncontrollable.

Slowly Lucas lays Peyton down on the soft grass, never breaking from their affectionate kiss. All his heart was content on was having her in his arms and feeling her heart beat as quickly as his. Chills went through his body, but felt hot at the same time. It was just like the time in the hall at school when their elbows brushed each other except this was more, this was so much more.

The kissing was deepening with each passing second, but it stayed steady. Nothing was worth more than their love for each other and the kiss proved that. They needed nothing more than their love because they thrived and lived off of it. They were the reason why they both got up in the morning and without them, they would be imperfect.

Soon, the kiss ended, but Lucas and Peyton stayed out the rest of the night just looking through the memory box, searching for reasons why they fell for each other. They got the answers by just a few little objects that brought back real memories that meant more to them than the world itself.

After they reburied the box and promised not to open it until they accumulated more memories. They set home right when the sun was rising and the thought only occurred to Lucas when he and Peyton were on her front porch.

"Hey, Peyt, look," Lucas said looking out at the horizon.

Peyton turned and did the same thing, but with an awed expression. "It's beautiful."

Lucas looked at Peyton and pulled her into a hug, "No, you are," he whispered after he kissed her on her forehead.

She looked up at him and stared into his soft blue eyes and said sincerely, "I love you."

Lucas looked deep into her eyes, "I love you, too." He then bent down and kissed her sweetly. When their lips broke, Lucas just thought of something. "Oh crap!"

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked anxiously while backing away from him. Her eyes were searching his for an answer.

"My mom, I didn't tell I was out and I didn't call her so she's probably going to flip out." Lucas said in a disappointed manner.

Peyton started to laugh when she heard this. "Good luck, Luke. You're going to need it this time since it's your second time!"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, I know! I just hope she won't ground me for too long because then we wouldn't be able to do anything."

Peyton stopped laughing instantly when she heard that last bit of his sentence. "Now that will suck!"

"Gotcha!" Lucas said playfully while pulling her back into a hug.

"That was not funny, Luke!" Peyton exclaimed as she slapped his arm lightly.

Lucas started laughing, "Why? Are you afraid of the make-out sessions being cut short?"

Peyton started to laugh as well when he said that. "That and not being able to be with you."

Lucas stopped laughing, "Well, don't worry about that. I'll tell my mom that I was out with someone else or I went out for a walk or something." Lucas lightly pushed some of her golden curls out of her eyes that had fallen there. "I better get going."

Peyton nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I don't want you to get into too much trouble."

Lucas gave her a good-bye kiss and left. He walked slowly home just thinking about everything that had happened that night. All of the emotions he had gone through; it was amazing! It's hard to think that you can be so low one moment then high the next. Lucas knew that, for the first time, he wouldn't be able to live or love without Peyton. He needed her, he loved her.

Okay! Thanks for all of the reviews and compliments everyone! I love hearing what you all think—it's amazing that you all are still around giving me encouragement! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to know that you all are! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too mushy for you. Anyways, thanks for being patient for the updates… I sometimes have to wait for inspiration to come along for the next chapter. Thanks so much for everything, guys!


	12. And it's love and I'm in it

Chapter Twelve: And it's love and I'm in it

Chapter Note: As always the chapter title was inspired by a song and unlike the other titles, this one was changed three times just like the beginning of this chapter. Well it's from "Mixtape" by Butch Walker.

Ring.

The one bell that always made his heart soar letting it escape from the doldrums of high school, the 3 o'clock bell. Lucas lifted his head up off of his hand that he had been resting it on as he read the latest novel assigned to him for English. It was The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka. For some strange reason as he read the tattered and old book all he thought about how he changed over the year from the river rat on the other side of town that made fun of the materialistic and shallow jocks to the exact same thing he looked down upon. He was a hypocrite and the novel opened his eyes to the sight he tried to hide from. Though Lucas was slowly changing back to his old self, slowly, and the one person that also exposed his weakness was Peyton.

Lucas closed the book just as the last person from his last block left the room. He pulled his backpack up off of the ground and unzipped it to put the book in. He stood and rubbed the back of his neck as he did to exonerate the knot that had formed there while he was reading. Finally Lucas made his way out of the classroom.

When he hit the noisy and busy hallway leading out to the parking lot he heard a familiar voice that always made him weak in the knees each time he heard it. Luke turned towards its sound and found the one woman that could make the world dissolve around them, Peyton. She was only a couple yards away from him and she stood there with her stunning smile dancing across her lips. All Lucas could do was smile back.

Peyton quickened her lazy shuffle to a swift walk until she was just in front of him.

"Hey there," Peyton greeted as she gave him a quick peck and then took his hand in to hers and started leading him out to the parking lot.

Lucas smile widened, "Hi."

Peyton laughed softly and looked up at him, "You seem in a goofy mood today."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Lucas paused to see Peyton's curiosity rising when he said this. "I only persuaded my mom into letting me off a week early so now,you're looking ata free man!"

Peyton's face brightened up when she heard the news. "That's great, Luke! Seriously, how were able to do that? Your mom really held you tight to your punishment this time around."

Lucas opened the door leading out to the parking lot for Peyton and himself. "Well let's just say early weekend mornings and cleanliness to a whole different level."

"Oh, ouch," Peyton said as they walked up to her car, "waking up early on a Saturday morning is torture."

"Yeah it is, but," Lucas started as he turned and leaned against Peyton's Mercury, "I'd do anything just so I can get to see you more often."

Peyton shyly looked at the ground trying to hide Lucas from seeing her blush. Lucas grabbed her other hand and gently pulled her up against him. He lightly picked her head up which made her look him in the eyes. As soon as her green-hazel eyes pored into his soft blue ones, he could tell that she was truly touched by his sincerity and love for her.

"I love you, Peyt, and not even early mornings will change that." Lucas whispered genuinely.

As soon as he said this Peyton crashed her lips against his. The kiss wasn't as fervent as many they had shared, but it wasn't too controlled either. So as soon as the kiss began it ended when people, namely obnoxious jocks, started shouting, "Get a room," Luke and Peyton stopped out of embarrassment.

Both of them were a little agitated by the intrusion by many of their peers and by the looks on their faces you could tell that they were.

Peyton gently pushed off of Lucas, "I guess that's it for now since rude people think it's their business to step in."

Lucas laughed slightly when he heard this, "Well, we were all over each other a little bit."

Peyton playfully punched Lucas's arm and laughed a little, too, "I guess we were." Peyton looked down at her watch, "Hey, do you wanna head over to the Tric with me to pick out some music for this weekend?"

Luke nodded his head, "Sure, I'd love to. I'll meet you over there, okay?" Lucas kissed her forehead as he gave a her a quick goodbye hug.

Lucas walked over to his truck and unlocked his door. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the ignition. All that was on his mind circulated around Peyton. He needed her more than she probably knew, probably even more than he knew.

It didn't take long to get to Tric, especially if your mind is somewhere else. He parked right next to Peyton's car telling him that she had beaten him there, after all, she did drive like a maniac. Lucas opened the entrance to the club and already heard music playing, though lightly. He looked over at the DJ section of the club to find a few golden curls just barely peeking over the top of the turn table. Lucas threw he keys over onto the nearest table and made his way over to Peyton.

Luke turned the corner to find Peyton doubled over searching with all her might for something. Lucas started laughing and the sound of his laugh made Peyton finally see that she wasn't alone.

Peyton stood up and started to sarcastically laugh along with Lucas. "Ha, ha, funny, funny."

When Lucas heard this he only started to laugh harder. Peyton had a look of disgust on her face with a mixture of amusement, though, too. Soon Peyton's laugh rang out with Lucas's.

"Gosh, shut up, Luke. I can't stop laughing if you don't!" Peyton said leaning on the turn table for support.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Lucas said finally getting a grip.

"Good." Peyton said decisively and she turned around and started to search for something again. "Luke, have you seen the Keane vinyl lately?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I haven't. Umm, did you look in the back yet?" He asked this as he pointed to the storage room in the back of the club.

Peyton stood up slowly as though she were deep in thought. "No, good idea, I haven't looked in there yet." She grabbed the keys from her back pocket and moved towards the door, "C'mon, help me look."

Lucas followed as told and went into the back storage area for the misplaced Keane's "Hopes and Dreams" vinyl. After an hour of searching and no luck, Lucas was tired of working.

"Peyt? Can't we just find a different song to play?" Lucas asked whiningly rubbing the back of his neck in pain because the knot from earlier was back.

Peyton turned around looking disappointed and agitated at the same time. "No, I really want to play this song, Lucas!"

Lucas nodded his head, "All right, all right. We've been through all of the boxes and we still haven't found it, so maybe it's still out there in the DJ booth."

Peyton let out a huff and then slowly nodded, "Yeah, I guess it could be out there. I might've accidentally skipped over it since I was in a hurry."

They made their way back out to the club and began to look through the vinyl out there. Only a couple of minutes later Peyton shot up in the air with the Keane vinyl in her hand.

"Ah ha! I found it!" She said in a very happy voice.

Lucas was relieved that she finally found the record because he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to take it. "Great job, Peyton!"

"Thanks," Peyton looked around them, "now we've just got to clean up our mess."

"Woo." Lucas said sarcastically when he started to pick up the disarrayed pile of records from various artists. Cleaning was the easy part compared to finding the Keane record. It was like finding a needle in a hay stack, but now they were just placing the rest of the hay stack back into the pile. They were done cleaning before they knew it.

"Ah, well that's the last one." Peyton said with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Lucas leaned his back against the booth, "Yeah."

"Ugh, do you wanna listen to some more music over at my place or do you just wanna head home since it's-hold on-8:23?"

Lucas looked up at the ceiling in thought, "I'll listen to some music over at your place."

Peyton's eyes lit up slightly when she heard his answer. "Okay, then you better call your mom and tell her that you're coming over since she won't think of the worse and ground you instantly as you walk through the door."

Luke smiled, "Yes ma'am, Miss Sawyer."

"Shut up, Scott!" Peyton said playfully as she slapped his arm lightly. "I'll see you soon over at my place, then?"

"Uh-huh," he answered. Lucas grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket and called his mom. She okayed it and said that he had to call every two hours. He hung up in another five minutes and Peyton was already clear blue out of the club.

Lucas went out the front way and saw that Peyton's car wasn't there either so she must have rushed home to prepare some music for them to listen to. Lucas hopped in his car within a minute a drove over to her house. He got there right when it turn nine and got out of the car. He walked up to her front door and opened it. Right away music flooded his senses with each step he climbed up the stairs to Peyton's room. The music stopped when he reached the landing so he quietly made his way over to her door. He reached her door and saw her standing over the stereo in her room. She was placing CDs into the disk holder and as soon as she hit play another rush of music began to play.

"Hey," Lucas said smiling in on her at her door.

Peyton turned around with a gorgeous smile playing across her lips. "Hey, Luke. I just put in some new CDs for us to just mellow to."

Lucas nodded and came into her room more. He stopped when Peyton started to look through her records over at her shelves. He couldn't help but watch her because she was so graceful and beautiful. His heart yearned for her touch and for the feel of her breath again his skin which sent electric shocks throughout his body.

Then, the song came on. Lucas knew the song very well; it was one of his favorite songs at the moment, "Run" by Snow Patrol. He loved it so much because it reminded him of their relationship. Just thought of the song melted his heart and now hearing it and being able to listen to it with her was amazing.

Peyton was still busy shifting through her records to not notice Lucas quietly closing in on her. Soon his arms were around her waist and he was tenderly kissing her neck. Gentle and affectionate Lucas's kisses were. Slowly Peyton turned around to face Lucas. Her eyes gazed into his and made his passion for her grow even more until he was unable to control his emotions and pulled her into a fiery and heated kiss.

Both of their emotions were exploding and experiencing new limits. They loved each other and they needed each other. Everything just made sense and added up correctly when they were in each other's presence. The kiss was so powerful that neither one thought of anything except about the other and how much they meant to each other. They were in love. Such a plain and simple concept, but also a complex and difficult one at the same time.

As the kiss deepened, Lucas started to slowly shuffle them over to Peyton's bed.

Author's Notes:

Dun. Dun. Dun. My signature cliffhanger. Anyway, umm… next chapter will be from Peyton's point of view so don't get confused when I start describing Lucas from a girl POV. Okay? Okay. Well thanks for waiting and I hope to hear from y'all soon!


	13. Cause I want nothing more than

Alright, I said before in my closing remarks in the last chapter that this chapter will be from Peyton's perspective not Lucas's. Well, I've changed my mind seeing as I've recently developed a case of writer's block. So I decided that it will be from Lucas' perspective after all because writers need to write what they know and well, I know about Lucas. So hopefully this won't ruin any expectations for you!

Chapter Thirteen: 'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing. Is where I want to be.

Chapter Note: Yes, this is a long chapter title but it fits perfectly with this chapter! "Breathing" by Lifehouse, by the way. Also, this chapter is PG-13 unlike the others.

The moonlight played leisurely across her room creating shadows and a dim light of tranquility. Nothing was more peaceful in the world than in her room tonight. Lucas never imagined that he would be in the middle of something so magical and breath-taking before. The only thing that could do that was the sleeping beauty lying next to him. iPeyton/i, Lucas thought to himself with a content smile dancing across his lips. She was everything in his life; even more than basketball which could just for an hour clear his mind of all his troubles and anxieties. But she could do more than the game, she could fix his problems not help them be hidden or pushed away.

He softly pushed a golden curl out of her eyes that had fallen there. His heart melted; Lucas was falling, hard.

"I love you," he whispered ever so gently, not wanting to wake her up as he looked on to her resting his head on his arm. She looked so peaceful like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hmm?" Peyton mumbled as she slowly started to stir.

"Shh." Lucas said quietly, trying to get her to fall back into her serene slumber. She did after only one beckoning and without a second thought. Soon her steady breathing could be heard again. The rhythm made Lucas easily see that Peyton was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wasn't going to let anything get between them again. Nothing.

Only a short four month period seemed to amount to everything that had meaning in his life, all.

Memories started to pore into Lucas's mind of them and the most recent ones seemed to dominate the others. That night was amazing; nothing could compare to it.

They had lost control of their emotions because of the simple meaning of a song. Both of them knew that their recklessness wasn't the smartest thing to do, but screw intelligence. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

_Flashback to earlier that night._

Lucas slowly started to shuffle Peyton over to her bed while never breaking from their passionate and genuine kiss. Their emotions were running hay-wire as though the month of barely any alone time had made both of them have unresolved tension.

As they reached the bed, Peyton slowly broke from their kiss and sat down on the edge of her bed. Lucas looked deep into her eyes as if he was searching for a reason not to do what they were about to do, but he crashed his lips into hers for a moment before he played with the hems of her shirt. Peyton must have sensed his yearning and his intentions and lifted her arms for Lucas to pull off her shirt. Lucas did and discarded her shirt to the floor.

Peyton looked up at him with a different sparkle in her eye, like she was trying to say something but didn't have the heart to say. Lucas shook the thought off and leaned down to tenderly kiss her. He broke from the kiss again to roughly pull his shirt off and like Peyton's, it also landed on the ground next to her bed. As their lips meant again, Lucas slowly and gently laid Peyton down. Being as close as they were, Lucas could feel her heart racing as rapidly as his.

Their kiss deepened, Lucas could not help but get lost into what was happening. It was so intoxicating and compulsive that he started to become hopeless from ever breaking from Peyton's spell that had been placed on him. He pulled away from their kiss to nuzzle her neck instead, while his fingers gently ran along her stomach. Lucas was kissing the very same spot where her perfume seemed to do the most damage on his control. He was becoming drunken by her very being.

Lucas gradually started to trace his kisses down to her stomach. He felt chills race up and down his spine as he affectionately kiss her.

"Luke," Peyton whispered softly, but something in the way she said his name directed his attention to her immediately. He looked up into her eyes and saw something he never saw before.

Instantly, Lucas decided to get off of her and sit beside of her. "Peyton," he said lovingly, "what's wrong?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she started to laugh. "Oh gosh, I'm hopeless."

Lucas tenderly wiped her silent tears away with his thumb. "No, you're not hopeless." He made her look at him, "Just please, tell me what's the matter."

Peyton looked down as though she were embarrassed, "Well, as shocking as it may sound…" she stopped midway, but after a few seconds determinedly began again. "I'm a little afraid of what will happen after we take the plunge."

Lucas nodded in understanding and for some strange reason, he felt relieved that Peyton was saying this before things went too far.

"You know? I had a very active relationship with Nathan after we did the first time and well, we seemed to forget why were really together after a while. It was like we only remember the physical aspect of our love life." Peyton pored out to Lucas, who was listening intently.

"I just don't want that to happen to us, Luke. I'm afraid it will if we did this when our emotions were going crazy and we didn't think it out or something. You do understand right, Luke? Because I don't want you to think that I'm turning you down or anything, okay, because I'm not."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh softly when he heard Peyton say her closing remarks. "Oh, I know you can't resist me enough to turn me down!"

Peyton punched him playfully on his arm and laughed incredulously at his arrogance. "Please, Lucas Scott. If I can do it once, I can do it again."

"Right," Lucas said sarcastically knowing that Peyton was only trying to deflate his ego. He smiled anyway, though. Lucas couldn't help knowing that Peyton wanted their first time to be special, not something that was spontaneous and done for pleasure. But for something that both of them would actually mean something and be genuine and pure for them. Lucas definitely respected her for that.

Lucas looked into Peyton's hazel eyes and saw the woman he was falling for. "Thanks, Peyton, you saved something for both of us."

She smiled shyly down at the floor, "Well, no big deal."

"Uh-huh, right," and Lucas kissed Peyton, again.

_End of Flashback._

Lucas smiled at the thought of earlier that night. He really did respect Peyton even more now; he did before, but now it was like seeing her more as the insecure girl that wants the same fairytale ending as any other woman across the earth. She, though, wasn't going to let the same sad story happen between her and Lucas.

Luke shifted slightly and pulled Peyton closer to him and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Subconsciously, Peyton complied and rested her head against his chest. Silently and calmly, Lucas fell asleep with his one true love in his arms wishing the night to never end.

Author's Notes:

Well, I hope you all aren't disappointed with the update. I know it was a while since I updated, but since I did have writer's block, I couldn't help my tardiness. Please forgive me! Well, please tell me your thoughts because I wanna see if I developed a rustiness since my last update. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!


	14. Ready to Spend the Rest of My Life

Thanks guys for the reviews! I love hearing what you all think and I'm truly grateful for you all to be reading my little story. It seems as though, since my story isn't going anywhere, that this will be the second to last chapter for "Hold On." Please don't freak out, I'm going to write many more Leyton stories after I finish this one. I've had many ideas for writing other ones and I want to know that I finished one and I won't have to worry about updating or anything on this one when I write the others. You see? Believe me; I'm not going to leave my beloved readers hanging! Oh and this chapter is the longest one in the story so far, so you're up for a treat.

Chapter Fourteen: Ready to spend the rest of my life with you…

Chapter Note: The chapter was inspired by Evan and Jaron's hit, "Crazy for this Girl."

_Three years later…_

The breeze was calming and soothing to Lucas' ecstatic nerves that were running on high. He never thought that this question, or subject even, would bring him this close to mental exhaustion.

He was sitting on the wooden, creaky benches of the humble River Court. Lucas didn't know how many times he came there in pursuit of clearing his head or even playing a street game of basketball with Skills and Mouth commentating in the background. This was his sanctuary more than he knew. He had missed it recently, since he had been at college now for two years.

He got a full ride to North Carolina University, the Tarheels, at Chapel Hill and Nathan did as well. Haley and Peyton ended up going there too, so that made it feel like the whole gang was able to stay together for at least a few more years until the real world would get in the way. Even though his schedule seemed to suffocate him, he was still able to see Peyton and spend time with her.

She was able to make all of his worries and anxieties evaporate like mist each time they just sat down and talked. They had grown closer than ever the past two years. Being away from home and from their protective surroundings of Tree Hill seemed to make them depend more on each other, as if they were already wed locked.

Lucas looked down at the velvet box in his hands when he thought about "wed lock." The black velvet felt smooth against his coarse fingertips and they itched to open the box for the hundredth time that day and look at the symbol of love and marriage inside. Being too weak to resist the temptation, he opened the black box and saw the diamond engagement ring. It wasn't the most extravagant ring in the world and it definitely wasn't the priciest. All Lucas knew was that it would fit perfectly on to Peyton's slim left ring finger perfectly and that was all that matters.

The sun slowly slid below the horizon was almost about to finally set. The magnificent colors that mixed together seemed as though they were creating a brilliant masterpiece, like Monet's "Sunset in Venice." Lucas' mind soon started to drift back on to a certain broody artist, the very tortured artist that appeared to be the one that could captivate him for all eternity and make him better. He needed the curly blonde, hazel-eyed woman more than he knew and he was about to make a jump that he intended to do for a while now.

A car's engine broke through his chain of thought and Lucas looked up to see the one he had been waiting for to finally arrive, Peyton, his Peyton. Lucas quickly snapped the black ring box closed and shoved it vigorously into his jacket pocket and waited for Peyton to drive up next to the bleachers. Her classic black Mercury convertible drove up slowly and she got out of her car slowly and she leaned leisurely against her door.

"Hey there handsome," Peyton said wearing a small smile and squinting her eyes to block some of the sun's last defying rays before finally setting.

Lucas smiled excitedly and stood up from his seat on the bleachers, "Hi beautiful." He made his way down to see her and when he got there he said, "I missed you," with a warm, content smile on his face as he pulled her close to him.

Peyton laughed lightly before she kissed him affectionately, "I missed you, too, Luke."

Lucas smiled lovingly down into her majestic, hazel eyes. He brushed a golden curl that the wind had blown down across her cheeks behind her ear. Her warm breath sent chills down his spine when he brushed against his skin. The chills sent nervous jitters all throughout his body, the ring lingered in his thoughts.

Lucas cleared his throat and cradled her face, "Um, how about we watch the sunset under the tree?" He looked over at the tree which its saluting shading engulfed them into the shade.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Lucas grabbed her hand and led them over to the tree which overlooked the river and it had the best view of the sun setting just behind the neighboring town of Raleigh on the other side of the river. Lucas sat them down right in front of the trunk of the tree so they could lean of the surface as they watched the breathtaking scene. After watching the sun slowly slip further and further west, Lucas thought of something.

He shifted slightly so he could look down at Peyton, who had been leaning against his chest as they watched. "Peyt? You wanna know what just occurred to me?"

"What?" Peyton asked quietly with a hint of humor embedded in there. He knew she got a kick out of him asking her rhetorical questions like that.

"Where are we sitting?" Lucas asked in a mysterious way.

Peyton sat up and looked at him, "Um, under a tree, Luke, and why did you ask me that way?" Lucas started to laugh when he heard this. "I know when you ask me something in that way I know it means you know something that I should know!"

Lucas laughed even harder now, "How do you know that? You're not supposed to know that!"

Peyton looked at Lucas with her 'c'mon now' type of look on her face, as if she wasn't going to fall for his crap. "We've been going out for close to four years, Luke. I think would know you well enough by now to know your looks, laughs, smiles, bad habits, and tones."

Lucas looked dumbfounded at Peyton for a minute, "My bad habits?" He said incredulously, "Please!"

Peyton started to laugh and smile widely, "Yeah, even the Great Basketball Star has his faults."

Lucas looked mischievously at Peyton before he dove for her and tackling her to the ground. "Aw, lookey here, Miss Peyton Sawyer is powerless for the first time!" Lucas said in a teasing voice.

Peyton tried to wrest, wiggle, and tried every other possible move to get out from under Lucas, but it was just impossible for her to against his strength. Lucas, though, seemed to really enjoy it because he knew Peyton was having a conflicting battle inside her head thinking about her next attack on him or to surrender.

Lucas smiled down at her, "Just do it!"

She looked up at him and huffed, "Fine, uncle! There, I said it, now get off!"

Lucas laughed and rolled off of her. When he rolled over on his back, stars were starting to become visible in the night's sky. He baffled by how quickly one brilliant wonder could be over with and then another gorgeous wonder would show up. Lucas looked over at Peyton, she too was looking up at the sky in what seemed like amazement.

"So do you wanna know?" Lucas asked seriously, not taking his eyes off the simple beauty in front of him. He had counted his blessings daily and thanked God each night for Peyton, his love.

Peyton looked over at him instantaneous, "Yeah."

Lucas pointed downward, "What did we bury here?"

Peyton smiled in disbelief, "Oh my! Our memory box." She crawled over to Lucas and sat down beside him. "Are we going to dig it up tonight," she asked excitedly looking at him.

Lucas looked at the inky black sky in thought. "I suppose we could," he got up and went to the opposite side of the tree and came back with a plastic bag. "I guess these memories should be put down there with the old ones." He gestured to the plastic bag and sat down next to Peyton and opened the bad and fished the gardening shovel out and began digging in to the earth.

"What's in there?" Peyton questioned curiously moving towards the bag to have a peek.

Lucas stopped digging and quickly pulled the bag out of Peyton's reach. "It's a surprise."

Peyton looked up at him as though he had just stolen something of hers.

"Don't look at me that way," Lucas said playfully, "I don't want the surprise to be spoiled."

She began to put and sulk instead; Lucas went back to digging until a dull 'thud' was produced. "Jackpot," Lucas whispered to himself as he tossed the shovel aside and began to pull the shoebox from the ground.

It had been a little more than three years since they had looked through it and Lucas was sure that it will be more sentimental now than it was then. Lucas placed the dirt covered box before he and Peyton. He glanced over at Peyton and she seemed to be taking the moment just as serious as he was. Lucas could tell that many thoughts were running through her mind right then, memories were overcoming them both.

Lucas cleared his throat finally, bringing her out of her somewhat trance-like train of thought. "Ah, I guess we can go ahead and open it and look through it before we place those memories in there." As he said this, he lifted the top of the box off.

Peyton inched closer to the aged box, "I can't believe that I forgot about this!" Her eyes were wide with anticipation and incredulity.

Lucas didn't say anything, all of his thoughts and nerves were thinking about the ring in his coat pocket. He subconsciously placed his hand on top of the ring box to make sure it was still in there. Luke looked up to see Peyton already sifting through the memory box to reflect on some of their memories.

She finally picked an object and slowly began to lift it out of the box with great care. Peyton smiled and looked over at Lucas with mild humor. "You're such a hopeless romantic, you know that right?"

Lucas looked at the object in her lap, a baggy with a few welted rose petals in it. He had covered their whole apartment with red rose petals on their second anniversary leading up to the roof for a candlelight dinner under the stars. Yes, it was one of the most clichéd traditions between couples, but Lucas couldn't help himself with doing it. To him, it was the perfect gesture of affection.

"Yeah, well what can I say?" Lucas asked looking away from the baggy and into Peyton's mesmerizing gaze.

She looked down smiling at the rose petals, "That was an amazing night," she whispered.

Lucas nodded, but couldn't form any words to describe how it was to him, well, except perfect.

He moved in to look through the box, instead of choosing something near the top of the box, Lucas decided to take an object near the bottom. He finally found what he was looking for a moment later, a silk tie.

He pulled it out from the bottom and laced it through his fingers, "I forgot I put that in here."

Peyton let out a laugh and covered her mouth. "I can't believe you put that in here!"

"Well, what do you expect? That was the night of our first kiss," Lucas said with a content smile.

Peyton looked at him, "You surprise me, Luke, you know that?" She moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly.

Lucas pulled away from the enticing kiss unwillingly, but he had to keep on schedule with his plan. "Ah, how about we check out our newest editions to the memory box?"

She looked at the plastic bag and then back at Lucas, "That sounds like a plan." Peyton grabbed the bag from behind Luke and pulled the knot out with excitement. As soon as she untied the knot, she reached in there without looking and pulled out a memory.

It was a ratty and rugged old book. The spine was tearing and the pages were water-stained, but even though its appearance was ruined and ancient, the meaning was even more powerful.

Lucas wanted to speak before Peyton, so he wasted no time, "I just had an awesome time reading that book with you and your dad. It didn't matter if it wasn't only just you and me. I really wanted to add it to the box so it can show that this box isn't just you and I, but our loved ones as well."

Peyton lovingly held the tattered book and smiled down at it, but she didn't speak. Lucas knew it meant a lot to Peyton to see the book, after all, she wasn't able to see her dad as often as she would like with him traveling about the seas for the majority of year at a time. Even his new job kept him working for long hours and days at a time. Nothing really changed, but Peyton still loved and needed her father all the same.

Peyton finally looked up at Lucas and smiled affectionately at him. "Thanks, Luke, this really means a lot to me," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Lucas moved toward Peyton to hold her, he knew she needed to be held. "Shh, no problem, Peyt."

She laughed and wiped away some of the tears that had rolled down her cheeks, "I'm acting like a big baby right now, aren't I?"

"Nah, you're just living life," Lucas said soothingly, trying to console her.

Peyton turned slightly and looked up at Lucas, "You always seem to say the right things, like you know exactly how to make me feel better."

Now, it was Lucas' turn to laugh, "No, it's just I know what to do when it comes to women crying. Remember, I grew up only with my mom so I know what to do when the time rolls around."

This comment made Peyton laugh and she sat up, "How could I forget?"

Lucas smiled; he loved how Peyton could joke her way out of feeling sorry for herself. Recently, she had gotten a little better with not building up her wall to block off her emotions. She still had her broodiness, but he loved that about her. That's what made him fall for her in the first place, her ability to guard herself. Though when he started to break down her wall, he saw Peyton, the real Peyton; she was so much more beautiful when she let him in to see her heart and soul. Lucas knew when he saw a glimpse of each that Peyton was the love of his life, that was about four and half years ago, but the images still reign high in his heart.

Lucas softly wiped some of Peyton's stray tears away with his fingers. "Are you up for some more memories?"

Peyton nodded strongly, showing she was up for the experience.

Lucas smiled warmly, and caressed her cheek lightly, "Good."

He turned back to the plastic bag and reached in there for an object to pull out. This time, he pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Lucas slowly opened it and looked at it before showing it to Peyton.

Her eyes grew wide in exasperation, "Luke, I didn't know you could draw so well!"

Lucas laughed softly, "Me? Draw? You've got to be kidding me. I took a picture of you while you were sleeping and I took the picture to an artist to draw a sketch for me."

"I should've known; I've seen some of your drawings!" Peyton joked playfully.

Lucas feigned Peyton ripping his heart out, "And the artist rips her love's heart out and shreds it!"

"Shut up," Peyton said slapping his chest. "But seriously, Luke, it's amazing."

"I know, you are beautiful when you sleep." Lucas said looking at Peyton with love in his eyes.

Peyton looked down at the ground shyly, "Stop."

Lucas finally knew that this was the moment, the perfect moment to ask her to marry him. Luke cleared his throat trying to get rid of the nervous jitters that had just started to take over his ability to speak. "Ugh, Peyt, I have something to ask y-you," he said rather shakily, reaching for the box inside his coat pocket.

Peyton immediately looked up, "Sure, what is it, Luke?" He could tell that she was worried with him because of the tone he unintentionally used when he asked her.

"Well, I," Lucas finally pulled out the black velvet box and held it tenderly in his hands. "I love you Peyton, more than anything else in this world and for sometime now, I've been thinking about something very, very important for both of our futures."

When Lucas said this, Peyton covered her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes. Lucas knew that she knew what he was about to ask her.

"Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me and be my wife?" Lucas asked with tears starting to sting his eyes as well.

Peyton lunged for Lucas and crashed her lips against his for a breathtaking and mind-blowing kiss. She pulled away a moment later with tears streaming down from her beautiful hazel eyes, "Of course I would be your wife, Lucas!"

Lucas stood up and picked Peyton up, hugged her, and kissed her fervently. He broke away from the kiss breathless, but that didn't stop Lucas from screaming at the top of his lungs, "SHE SAID 'YES!'" After he yelled that at least three times, he finally opened the ring box and exposed the diamond engagement ring and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

"I know this isn't much, Peyt, but-"

"I love it!" Peyton said cutting him off looking up at him with her eyes desperately telling him how much he means to her.

Lucas kissed her more tenderly this time, showing her that he understood what she was trying to tell him. "I love you, Peyton."

Peyton looked up at him wearing a bright smile, "I love you, too, Lucas Scott."

**Well,** I hope you all liked this chapter… hopefully it wasn't cheesy and if it was, I'm sorry! I didn't want the engagement to be that way and if it was, please accept my apology. Also, hopefully you weren't confused with my three year gap/jump forward. If you were, go ahead and tell me and I'll try to find a solution for that. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me your thoughts!

Um, since the next chapter will be the final one, I'll tell you right now that I'm already planning on writing another Leyton story. I might tell you the summary or at least the story line so then you can know what I'm up to. Toodles!


	15. Another Turning Point

The Fifteenth and Final Chapter of "Hold On"

Chapter Fifteen: Another turning point

Chapter Note: Chapter title was inspired by Green Day's "Good Riddance."

His palms were sweaty, butterflies were fluttering uneasily in his gut, and his hands were shaking. To put it plainly, Lucas Scott was a wreck. The one day he had to be a nervous and anxious of all days had to be this day, his wedding day. Of course people get cold feet and the whole nine yards, but just the wait and the euphoria of what lies ahead of both of you is breathtaking enough.

Lucas was staring at himself in the mirror, checking over himself for the thousandth time that day and reciting his vows he wrote for his one true love. He felt hot in his tuxedo, literally. Maybe it was because of nervousness or maybe it was because he was so excited. The only thing he knew about for certain was burning up.

"Could, ugh, someone turn up the air conditioning in here?" Lucas called out as he straightened his black silk tie and tucked it back into the vest.

Nathan came back into the room looking irritated. "Luke," he paused as he walked over to the thermostat, "it's already 55 degrees in here."

Lucas turned around and sat down carefully on the wooden chair he place right next to the mirror. "I know; I'm just really hot for some reason."

"It's called cold feet, except your feet are actually the exact opposite." Nathan said as turned around, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall.

Lucas nodded in agreement, his mind full of 'what ifs' and a bunch of lists to check and double check so he could look perfect for her. He wanted this day to be perfect for Peyton because so many days were hard, unmerciful, and ugly towards her. Recently her father had passed away because of a sudden heart attack and that had ripped Peyton apart in so many different ways. She had lost both of her parents under the age of twenty-five and this day was probably much harder on her than it was on him.

He leaned forward on his knees and rubbed his temples. Luke knew Nathan was studying him and also understanding what he was going through.

"I've been there, Luke, it will get better when you actually see her walking down the aisle," Nathan said as he walked over to the mirror Lucas perfected his tux, hair, and vows. "Except in my case, it was an aisle, it was a beach."

Lucas only listened, he was afraid that he was going to be sick if he opened his mouth. He stood up abruptly and started to pace as he wrenched his hands. After a few minutes of pacing he finally felt okay to speak again.

"D-do you think she's alright?" Lucas asked as he looked at the burgundy carpet.

Nathan didn't answer immediately; he was too busy fixing his own tie. "Of course, she's too excited about finally saying 'I do' and eating you alive," Nathan joked, trying to ease Lucas' tension.

Lucas didn't laugh and stopped in his tracks. "Nate, she's probably thinking about how her dad can't walk her down the aisle or that her mom won't be able to see her married." He paused trying to calm himself down, but that was hopeless, "She's probably grieving a little right now and I'm not there able to support her."

Nathan turned around and put his hands in his pocket. "I'm sure you're right about everything; you know her the best and you love her so much. But she has Haley and Brooke to help her through this transition, too. She even has Whitey there and they're practically like father-daughter. So the only thing you need to do right now is to calm down and remember this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, not the most incontrollable one. Alright?"

"O-okay," Lucas said softly as he took a seat back in his wooden chair. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as Nathan walked out of the room. Nate came back a couple of minutes later to check in on him.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said a little bit louder than needed. "Well, um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud to have you as a brother and I'm sorry for being a little rough on you earlier."

Lucas shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, after all, you did get me to take it easy and relax." He got up from his chair and walked over and hugged Nathan, "You're the best little brother I could ask for, man."

They slapped each other on the back to show their masculinity and to make it less affectionate. When they broke away from each other, they shook one another's hands.

"Well," Nathan began, "you ready for the time of your life?"

"Do you really think you needed to ask?" Lucas replied as he finally smiled for the first time that day.

"I don't know," Nathan smiled as he led towards the groomsmen little hide out, "you were kinda acting like a pansy in there."

Lucas laughed, "Right."

Nathan rounded all of the groomsmen which were Mouth and Jake and they started to head down the small hallway which led to the sanctuary. With each passing step, Lucas' nerves started to succumb him once again. All of his friends said words of encouragement and some of them joked playfully to try to get him loosened up.

"Even though I kinda had a thing for Peyton, Luke, she chose the better man." Jake said as he walked beside Lucas before they emerged from the hallway and into the actual church. "Good luck, Luke, but you don't really need any because you already got the girl."

Lucas smiled and patted Jake on the back, "Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

He headed over to the second row where his mom was sitting already with Keith. His mother looked like she was ready to cry and Keith was smiling brightly.

Keith stood up and offered his hand to Lucas, which he took graciously. "Lucas, I'm damn proud of you."

Lucas smiled and looked down humbly at the floor. "Uncle Keith, I'm-"

"No, don't thank me or say anything about me. This is your special day and you shouldn't be giving thank you-s out to people," Keith said seriously with that playful look in his eye.

Luke nodded, "You were always like a father to me, Keith," he said anyway.

Keith brought Lucas into a hug and Luke knew his fatherly figure was crying, but that didn't make him any less of a man only a better one. When they broke apart, his mom was in tears and was barely able to control herself. Lucas bent down and kissed him mom on the cheek.

"I love you mom; you were such an amazing asset to my life," he whispered in her ear.

She then lost it completely and cried even harder making Lucas laugh slightly. He told them he would see them at the party afterwards and went back up to the pulpit and stood next to Nathan, his best man.

Lucas' nerves were now getting the better of him as he waited for the doors to finally open revealing all of the bridesmaids and lastly his soon-to-be wife and Whitey who was standing in for her father. Thinking about this, Lucas closed his eyes tightly hoping his jitters would pass over.

Nathan leaned towards Lucas and said, "Luke, you're about to experience an amazing sight so if I were you I'd open my eyes."

Lucas slowly opened his eyes just as the music began to play and the doors opened revealing Anna, Peyton had kept in touch with her ever since she had moved back to her old town. She smiled at Luke as she passed by him and stood on the opposite side of the stage where Peyton would soon be standing. The next bridesmaid that followed was Haley, Lucas' longtime childhood friend and Peyton's closest confidante over the years. She connected eyes with Nathan first and smiled at him happily and then she looked at Lucas and winked playfully at him, which in turn made him smile. And the last bridesmaid which was actually the Maid of Honor, Brooke Davis. She had put aside her grudges and differences with Peyton just this year and she had been there for Peyton many years so she would naturally be the Maid of Honor at their wedding.

Finally the wedding march began to play and Lucas' heart started to race very quickly. A second later Peyton came into view with Whitey right beside her escorting Peyton up the aisle. She looked amazing; Lucas hadn't been so captivated by her before that it was so breathtaking. Tears started to form in Lucas' eyes and his vision was blurred so he fought through the tears so he could be able to look at her. She was so angelic and beautiful; he didn't want to miss a moment of it.

Their eyes at last connected and he could tell that she was about to cry, too. Her intense and passionate eyes were so mesmerizing alone; Lucas couldn't tear his eyes from then. Soon she was at the end of the aisle with Whitey awaiting for the pastor to begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The pastor began as he smiled brightly.

No one stood to speak openly against the marriage and Lucas doubted anyone would.

"Who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?" The pastor

Whitey cleared his throat, "I do, sir."

At this Lucas stepped down towards her to offer his hand to her. Peyton let go of Whitey's and smiled brightly at him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she took his hand softly and chills went up and down Lucas' spine. By just her touch alone, his nerves vanished and yet his heart still sped with excitement and love. He helped her up to the pulpit where the pastor was standing in wait and a soft smile on.

Lucas looked at Peyton and smiled at her lovingly. Her eyes were full of tears that had not yet fallen and he gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

The pastor smiled at them both standing before him. "Today is a special day for these two adults this day will be show a symbol of their love, commitment, and solidarity towards each other." He paused as he opened his worn Bible, "Both Lucas and Peyton asked me to read a couple of verses from 1 Corinthians 13."

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and a compassionate veil envelops them that no one would be able to penetrate.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs."

At that moment, Peyton mouthed the words 'I love you' and Lucas almost started to cry again. Then a moment later as he recovered his frantic and out of control emotions Luke mouthed back 'I love you, too.'

"Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." The pastor looked at both of them then at everyone else in the church.

Lucas squeezed Peyton's hand as he looked back up at the pastor and listened intently.

The pastor began again, "Marriage should not be taken lightly, it is a solemn and holy act in which it shows your spouse your genuine and pure love for them. Together you will plan your future, together you will love your children, and together you will support one another till death do you part. My friends, marriage is a symbol of love and unity between two people who care affectionately for one another. Act gently and compassionately towards one another and don't take the other for granted because then you'll truly be missing out on love." He paused and motioned towards Lucas and Peyton. "Please face each other to recite your wedding vows."

Lucas smiled and took both of Peyton's hands, "I, Lucas Scott, take you, Peyton Sawyer, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow," tears started to well up in Lucas' eyes again, but this time he didn't stop himself from crying. "In times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Peyton squeezed his hands out of comfort as she too began to cry.

"Peyton, you may now recite your vows," the pastor announced.

Her hazel eyes connected with his, "I Peyton Sawyer, take you Lucas Scott to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She smiled as she said all of her vows causing Lucas to smile as well.

"Lovely," the pastor began again, "may I have the rings now?"

Lucas let go of one of Peyton's hands and turned around to look at Nathan, who had the rings. Nathan quickly took them out of his vest pocket and handed them carefully to Lucas and in turn, Luke winked at him.

When Lucas turned back around towards Peyton, he handed the two rings to the pastor.

"Before we witness the exchange of rings between these two people," he smiled at them both, "I would like to read another passage from the Bible, Solomon's Song 8." He placed the rings on the Bible as he read. "Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like a blazing fire, like a mighty flame. Many waters cannot wash it away."

At this, the pastor picked up the smaller rings of the two and gave it to Lucas. "Repeat after me, Lucas."

Lucas took the ring and with is left hand he held on to hers, ready to place her wedding ring on her finger.

"I Lucas Scott," the pastor stated.

Lucas smiled at Peyton, "I Lucas Scott."

"Give you Peyton Sawyer this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," the pastor finished as he watched on.

Lucas slowly slipped the wedding ring on to her left ring finger. "Give you Peyton Sawyer this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

When he finished, the pastor handed Peyton Lucas' wedding ring. "Repeat after me, Peyton."

Peyton now took the wedding ring and did exactly what Lucas had done earlier. She smiled at him, her eyes still teary.

"I Peyton Sawyer," the pastor declared.

"I Peyton Sawyer," Peyton repeated, her eyes lighting up.

The pastor continued, "Give you Lucas Scott this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"Give you Lucas Scott this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She said this as she placed Lucas' ring on his left ring finger. They both smiled softly at one another.

Then the pastor motioned that they turn towards him now. "By the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He paused causing Lucas to become edgy; he wanted to kiss Peyton so badly. "You may now kiss the bride."

Luke didn't have to be told twice, he turned towards Peyton and gently, affectionately kissed his wife. So many joyful and exhilarating feelings were flying throughout his whole body at that moment; he couldn't fathom how much happiness he was going to have with his one true love, Peyton. He couldn't wait seeing her each morning, raising their children together, and falling asleep next to her every night. The feeling was so intoxicating.

Finally, the leisurely pulled apart from each other and turned back towards their friends who were sitting in the pews. All of their family and friends were smiling and some of the ladies were crying.

"Friends, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott," the pastor voice reigned out.

Lucas and Peyton looked at each and smiled brightly. Everybody in the packed church stood up and clapped, cheered, and rooted them on. Lucas took Peyton's hand gently and they walked down the aisle waving at people as they went down it.

The few thoughts that were going through both of their heads were mirror to one another. They couldn't believe how lucky they were to be marrying the love of their lives and that they loved them back just as much. All of the elating feelings they were experiencing couldn't elaborate how much this meant to them or how seriously that they were going to treat their promised and sacred vows. Like so many of their friends and family members had promised them, this day was so special and perfect. Neither of them would trade it for the world. Their love was so pure and true and untainted; they were perfect for each other.

When they emerged from the church, Lucas stopped Peyton and gently cradled her face. "I love you, beautiful."

Well, that's the end of my story "Hold on." It's my first story that was longer than three chapters that I finished so I'm especially amped right now. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story. I can elaborate how much it means to me to know that people actually liked it. I'm so grateful and in awe that you all stuck around and supported throughout this story and my other two as well. So I thank you all again so much. You all rock!


End file.
